The Weasley's New Boy
by Frozenfan
Summary: Molly Weasley had had enough of Dumbledore's blindness so she decided to take matters into her own hands. What will the results be?... AU before Harry's first year NO PAIRINGS YET!
1. Prologue

A/N- Frozenfan

Disclaimer- Trust me if I owned Harry Potter I would be making _**billions**_

Yeah this is the new version of this story I re-wrote it so read and review please

* * *

Molly Weasley was a patient woman. She followed the rules, but always did what she thought what was right. When she had given birth to Bill, her first child, she knew she would do anything to keep him safe. Molly Weasley would do anything to keep any child safe, which brought her to her current dilemma.

FLASHBACK

Molly had been shopping in a Muggle mall a ways from her home, so Arthur would have no idea what his birthday gift would be. Molly was in the hardware section when she saw this peculiar looking family. The father was a big, beefy man with hardly any neck, although he did have a very large mustache. The mother was thin and blonde and had nearly twice the usual amount of neck, but what startled her most were the boys. One boy was a miniature version of the father without the mustache. The other child however was a scrawny boy who looked years younger than the beefy boy. He had black hair, green eyes, broken glasses, and clothes several sizes too big for him. Molly, already, was angry at the parents of this child. How could they let a child suffer? The littler boy was straggling behind a bit fascinated with what he saw.

"Boy, come over here, stop lollygagging," The father said, nearly shouting. The little boy ran to catch up. The other boy tripped the scrawny one right in front of his parents. Instead of yelling at the beefy boy, the father yelled at the scrawny one. When he got up his bangs parted to reveal a lightning shaped scar on his forehead. Harry Potter was supposed to be the same age as her Ronald. Harry looked years younger because of how malnourished he was. Molly Weasley restrained herself from using every curse she knew on the muggles. She hated following the rules sometimes. She did the only thing she could do; she swore that she would do everything in her power to help this boy.

END FLASHBACK

That had happened only an hour ago. Molly was currently waiting for Remus Lupin, a friend of James Potter, to show up at the burrow. She was sitting alone in the living room because when she is angry, everyone seems to know to stay away.

"Molly, dear, Remus is here," Arthur Weasley said.

"Show him in please," Molly said. A few seconds later, a ragged man walked into the room. His robes were dirty, his eyes looked like he hadn't slept in weeks, and he seemed to be limping. "Remus, are you alright?"

"Nothing time can't heal."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes Molly I will be fine, but you on the other hand said there was something urgent to discuss."

"Remus, I saw Harry today."

"What's wrong with him? Is he hurt?"

"The family that Dumbledore sent him to live with aren't treating him half as well as Dumbledore says they are. He looks years younger than he is because I think they aren't feeding him a lot. The other boy in the family tripped him right in front of the parents, and the father yelled at Harry, angry for being clumsy and holding them up."

"He needs to be taken out of the household NOW!" Remus said fire in his eyes. "Harry needs to be treated much better then that. He deserves it."

"I've already owled Dumbledore, but he didn't believe me. He said Harry was sent to his relatives to have a chance of a good childhood."

"Molly, I'm in no condition to rescue my best friend's child, let alone to care for him. Take care of him for me."

"Remus there is no way you're going to hide from Harry just because of your condition."

"But I could hurt him."

"Only once per month are you dangerous, and only once a month will you not visit him. He will live at the Burrow getting a childhood to remember. Dumbledore made another mistake. He told me where Harry lives because I never said where I saw Harry," Molly said with a smirk.

"Thank you Molly," Remus said as he hugged her. "Now I have to attend to some things at my house, goodbye." With a crack he was gone.

Later that night, Molly apparated about a block from the Dursleys' house. She started a brisk jog toward Number 4 Private Drive. In a few minutes, she was in front of the house where the worst sort of muggles lived. She walked up to the doorway and tried the handle. 'Locked,'she thought. 'Let's see about under the potted plant.' Molly picked up the pot, and under it was a spare key. She picked up the key and quietly turned the lock. There were no bedrooms downstairs, so Molly went upstairs.

There was plenty of room for him upstairs, but no Harry Potter. 'Maybe I missed something,'Molly thought as she was going down the stairs. Suddenly, she heard a soft weeping noise from inside the cupboard under the stairs. 'Surely they wouldn't keep the boy-who-lived in a cupboard.'Mrs. Weasley thought. She unlatched the lock on the cupboard

There he was, the famous Harry Potter locked up in a cupboard covered with bruises, scrapes, scratches, and many scars not including the lighting shaped one on his forehead. When Molly saw him, she burst into tears 'No one should be treated like this,' she thought, 'no one, not a single soul.' She thought.The nine-year-old Harry was shocked. He curled up into a ball in the farthest corner away from her and whimpered, "Please don't hurt me. Please don't hurt me."

"Dear, I would never hurt you." Molly replied

And with that the boy-who-lived fell back to sleep while Molly picked him up and took him to the Burrow. For the first time, Molly was glad she broke the rules.

* * *

A/N – Well here's the new and improved first chapter. It should be miles above the first version. So please review and tell us what you thought.

-WDF (the editor)


	2. Introductions

A/N-Frozenfan

Disclaimer- trust me if I owned Harry Potter I would be making _**billons. **_

This is take two. read and review.

* * *

When Harry woke up, he found himself in a nice cozy bed. 'Where am I,'thought Harry, 'that dream… it was real. Then that woman must have taken me here. I hope it's better than the Dursley's.'Harry walked down the hallway, and when he got to the stairs he heard the same voice he had heard last night but a little angrier.

"Listen, Harry Potter is upstairs,"-there was several gasps but Mrs. Weasley ignored them and continued, "and he has no idea about our world. He was abused, and that is why he is here."

'How did she know I was abused before she rescued me? What is this world that they're talking about? I'm still on Earth, right?'

"None of you will tell him about our world," She said.

"But why, mom? Doesn't he have every right to know that he's the boy-who-lived?!" The tallest of the redheads asked. All the other redheads seemed too agreed.

'I'm the boy-who-lived? I lived from what? A disease?'

"Tomorrow, Mr. Lupin is coming over to tell Harry about our world and how he fits into it."

"Why does he get to tell Harry, but not us?" The only girl redhead asked.

"Because Mr. Lupin was best friends with Harry's father and if Dumbledore arrives don't say a word about Harry and hide him, so Dumbledore can't see or find him. Fred, George,"-The two redheaded twins looked up-"you won't, I repeat, you won't prank Harry Potter or else you'll be working so hard your hands will fall off. Do I make myself clear?"

'I guess I have to wait for Mr. Lupin before I know what's going on.'

"Yes, mum," They replied.

"-but we would never," twin number one said.

"-ever pull such a thing on," twin number two added.

"-such a celebrity." Twin number one finished. Both had an innocent expression on their face, but once she turned around they started whispering, already forming a prank to pull. Mrs. Weasley started to walk up the stairs. Harry, panicking, ran to his room not wanting her to know he had been listening in to their conversation. When she got to the top of the stairs, Harry walked out of his room pretending he had just woken up.

"Good morning, Harry. Did you sleep well?" Mrs. Weasley asked. Harry just nodded his head unsure of what to say. "Breakfast is ready downstairs. I'll introduce you to your new family." They walked together down the stairs. On the way to the dinning room they passed scarves knitting themselves, dishes washing themselves, and other ordinary magical occurrences.

'What is this place? I must be dreaming. Any second now, I'm going to wake up back at the Dursleys'.' They arrived at a table filled with redheads. There were two spots at the table left, Harry assumed for himself and the woman who brought him here.

"Hi, err… I'm Harry Potter er... and she brought me here," Harry said quietly.

"Oh, I never introduced myself. I'm Mrs. Weasley, and I'll let the others introduce themselves."

"Hi, I'm Ginny."

"Me 'name's Ron."

"Fred."

"No, I'm Fred, he's George."

"My name is Percy. I'm pleased to meet you."

"I'm Bill."

"Charlie. It's a pleasure to meet you."

"And I'm their dad, Mr. Weasley."

Harry took his seat at the end of the table between Ron and Charlie, and started eating.

"We said our names but I'll give you information you need to know. Bill just got out of school, and he's going to be working at Gringotts, the bank around here," Ron said. Harry looked at Bill. He had long red hair and some sort of fang earring. Not the kind of person Harry would expect to work at a bank.

"I'm Charlie, I'm going to be in the sixth year out of the seven at Hogwarts, the school I'm going to. When I graduate I'm going to work with animals." Harry looked at Charlie. His career choice seemed to fit him. He had red hair that was a little shorter than Bill's, and he had a stockier build than Bill.

"That's Percy. He's going to be in his third year at Hogwarts. He's a bit of a sucker for the rules."

"Ron," Charlie said.

"Hey, it's true." Charlie rolled his eyes

"Anyway, those are the twins Fred and George," Charlie said.

"They pull a prank like every other day," Ron said cutting in. "They're two years older than us, and it's going to be their first year at Hogwarts."

"How did you know how old I am?" Harry asked.

"I er… I"

"Our mom told us," Charlie said saving his brother.

"Oh ok, well I'm finished eating, and I'm really tired," Harry said.

"Say no more. We'll have plenty of time to talk later. Do you know where your room is?" Charlie asked. 'My room, I like that,' Harry thought.

"Yeah, I remember. Talk to you later." Without another word Harry walked up to his room and fell asleep.

"Did you see that he only had half a piece of toast?" Ron whispered to his brother, Charlie.

"Yeah, I saw," Charlie said looking at the direction that Harry walked off toward. Harry didn't come back down that day until lunch. Harry then went back up to his room and didn't leave until later that afternoon.

* * *

A/N – Revised Chapter 2!

-WDF


	3. Food Problems?

A/N-Frozenfan

Disclaimer- If I owned Harry Potter I wouldn't really be a fan would I?

YAY another chapter that is edited and changed!! Yup I have nothing to do as summer comes to a close.

* * *

Harry looked up from the book he was reading. He looked around _his_ room. It was as big as Dudley's second bedroom back at the Dursleys', but it was still way bigger than he was used to. After lunch he had picked up a book called Why Trolls Don't Like Goblins by Christopher Chakenshoe. It was a fairly interesting book, and it was obvious the author didn't like trolls or goblins.

He was tired of reading, so he put the book down and walked out of his room. Walking down the hallway, he saw a door. On the door was a sign that read Ronald. He slowly opened the door and walked in. Ron, Fred, and George were discussing something and pointing to a piece of parchment. Once they saw Harry, Fred picked the parchment up and said, "Uhh. Well, this is just a little surprise for mum. Gotta go, bye Ronnikens." The twins rushed out the door before Harry could say a word.

"Well, come in." said Ron, "Don't mind them; they're just trying to make mum's life a bit more… err… interesting."

"FRED, GEORGE, COME HERE THIS INSTANT!!" Mrs. Weasley yelled.

"No thanks mum. We'd rather stay up-"

"-DON'T MAKE ME COME UP THERE!"

"Okay. We're coming," Fred and George said while running down the stairs.

"Was that the prank you guys were just discussing?" Harry asked.

"No, no, that prank is, well, for next week when they'll be out of trouble." Ron asked

"So pretty much they're always in trouble." Harry said

"Yeah… they are." Ron replied, "Come on, lets go downstairs to see what they're in trouble for this time." Harry followed Ron as they crept down the stairs then stopped once they reached the doorway.

"Boys, I am ashamed of you. You deliberately prank other people to embarrass them." Mrs. Weasley said almost shouting, "I know what you did. You ruined Percy's date. When he gave her that flower that you switched, she turned and ran screaming that she saw a werewolf." The twins wore huge grins on their faces while Harry and Ron were trying to control themselves from bursting out laughing "I remember that," Ron whispered, "Percy ran upstairs to his room crying. He locked himself in, too."

"As punishment, you two will be de-gnoming the garden for a week and making tomorrow's breakfast." Mrs. Weasley said then walked away. Ron and Harry came out of their hiding spot and Ron said, "You two did that. Wow. That was wicked." The four of them started discussing plans of pranks until dinner. Dinner was chaos. One of the garden gnomes 'somehow' had gotten inside the house. This garden gnome in question was also very hungry. So in the middle of dessert the garden gnome jumped onto the table grabbed the dessert and smashed it into Harry's face. The Twins immediately cracked up. Mrs. Weasley mouth was hanging open. The dessert she had worked so hard to make now was ruined. Then Harry laughed, and it warmed her heart.

"Harry, you got," Fred started

"-a little something," George continued.

"-on your face," Fred finished. Both the twins laughed even more.

"Oh really?" Harry asked. He grabbed a chunk off his face and threw it at George. George ducked, and it hit Bill instead. It wasn't long after that there became a full fledged food fight. Even Mrs. Weasley joined in. After everyone had taken a shower, Percy told Harry to come to his room.

"Harry, once you get to Hogwarts, food fights will not be tolerated and everyone involved will get a detention."

"I'm sorry, Percy," Harry replied.

"Also you should not hang around Fred and George. They are bad influences."

"Their pranks are harmless."

"Their pranks hurt people's feeling."

"It's only a bit a fun, and if you can't have even a bit fun, I don't we will get along. This has been the best experience of my life, and I'm loving every second of it," Harry said slamming the door after him.

* * *

A/N – Third revised chapter. So much editing... all back to back too... it's a wonder I have time to do anything else…

-WDF


	4. Breakfast

A/N-Frozenfan

Disclaimer: for the last time I don't own Harry Potter, but it'd be nice if I did

Once again _**I NEED PRANK IDEAS!**_ I have a few pranks in mind but not a lot, and please review it's really nice when you do. Anyway, no more delays here you have the 4th chapter.

* * *

The next morning was meant to be a disaster. When Harry woke up he smelled smoke. Harry ran downstairs followed by some of the Weasleys to find the kitchen afire. 'I guess witches and wizards don't have smoke detectors then,' Harry thought, 'or fire extinguishers.' Mr. Weasley took out a stick '-how's a stick supposed to put out a fire-' suddenly water started shooting out of the stick '-ohhh-'

"That'll be enough cooking for you." said Mrs. Weasley in an extremely put out voice.

"Ok, mum,"

"-But we did manage to,"

"-Make some drinks."

"Away with you two. I'll just have to make the rest of breakfast myself." Mrs. Weasley said.

"I don't know why mum wants them to even try to cook." Ron whispered so only Harry could hear, "Though, now that I think about it, they are getting a little better though, last time the kitchen exploded." The food was all cooked and then Fred and George said with pleading looks in their eyes

"Please mum,"

"-since we burned the food,"

"-that we tried to make the least,"

"-we can do is set the table."

"Fine," Mrs. Weasley said, "but no funny business." Finally, breakfast was ready and all the Weasleys came down along with Harry. The food looked so delicious Harry just dug in, and astoundingly enough finished before Ron. Harry even emptied his glass in one gulp. Right after he finished his orange juice his head was on fire. He looked around the table, and he noticed the twin smirks on Fred's and George's faces. Harry muttered a quick excuse me before he ran to the bathroom. . Looking into the mirror Harry saw his messy black hair turning into an auburn color while his emerald colored eyes turning hazel. 'Wow,' Harry thought 'I bet the twins put something in my drink to make me look like this; only one way to find out.' "RON, FRED, GEORGE, I NEED YOUR HELP COULD YOU PLEASE COME HERE." Harry yelled

"Only because he said please..." Fred said and walked toward the restroom followed by Ron and George.

"I have a feeling they're up to something," Mr. Weasley said once they left the room. Fred, George, and Ron started cracking up once they saw Harry's new look.

"Told you he'd make a good redhead," George said through his laughter.

"Ha ha, very funny. Now how long will this last?"

"A day," said George wiping a tear from his eye.

"A DAY! I wonder if he'll recognize me." Harry muttered.

"Whose 'he'?" Ron asked

"Uhh… no one really." Harry said a little too quickly

"Come on Harry,"

"-we know you're lying,"

"-you've overheard all,"

"-of our conversations then." The twins said.

"So what if I had? Besides I thought you weren't supposed to pull a prank on such a celebrity."

"You have been listening. Fred, you owe me four sickles."

"What, fine." Fred said while digging into his pocket for four sickles. The doorbell rang, and Mrs. Weasley saying, "I'll get it."

"Do you know why I was at the Dursleys', or do I have to wait until I have a talk with Mr. Lupin?" Harry asked.

"All we know is Dumbledore, the headmaster of Hogwarts sent you there," Ron replied.

"What right does he have?" Harry asked obviously not very happy.

"Ask Lupin" the three of them said together.

"A bunch of help you guys are," Harry replied.

"HARRY, DEAR, MR. LUPIN IS HERE IN THE LIVING ROOM," Mrs. Weasley shouted.

"Well I'm getting to feel sorry for Dumbledore. He has you to deal with, and if you don't kill him, Remus sure will. Merlin's beard, once Dumbledore finds out you're here, Harry, there's going to be lots of trouble for mum. Yeah loads." Ron said, "Harry you better go meet Remus to find out about the _secrets_ of your past, and don't let mum see you looking like us." The twins and Ron started posing for an imaginary camera. Harry ran to the living room from the bathroom to find Remus waiting for him.

"Hi, Mr. Lupin er… I'm Harry."

"Pleased to meet you Harry. Just call me Remus. Mr. Lupin makes me feel old," He said with a smile. "I was a friend of your father and mother before they died. Harry, you look just like your mother except you have your father's eyes. It used to be the other way around when you were a baby"

"Yeah er… usually I have messy black hair, and green eyes."

"Harry, sit down and tell me all about it, and once you're done I have something to tell you along with some questions you need to answer." Harry sat down and started telling Remus his story.

* * *

A/N – Revised chapter 4... I wonder how long our lovely author's inclination to write will last? Well. You guys will find out soon enough I guess.

-WDF


	5. A Talk with Remus

A/N-Frozenfan

Disclaimer: If I owned Harry Potter you would be scared.

WOOOO! Chapter 5 ready to go. Read and review hint hint

* * *

Remus's chair fell backwards with him in it because he was laughing too hard when Harry finished. Harry started laughing too and joined Remus on the floor.

"Now, Harry, we have to move on to more serious matters." Remus said while putting his chair back up and sitting down, "First things first Harry, You're a wizard."

"Prove it," He said. "It's not like anything weird- yeah never mind."

"Come on, Harry, I'm up for another good story."

"Nope, I'll tell you once you tell me what you were going to tell me."

"You're a stubborn boy just like your mom," Remus said. Harry stuck his tongue out at him. "Tell me everything you know about your parents."

"Well, umm… their names were James and Lily, and umm…my mum's sister is my Aunt Petunia. They died when I was one in a car wreck, and-" Remus sat there shocked. 'The legend on the wizarding world was told that the most marvelous people in the world died in a car accident.'

"Listen to me Harry. Everything those muggles said to you was a lie. A lie, nothing more. On the night that your parents died you-know-who"-

-"Who's you-know-who?"

"You-know-who was a dark wizard who killed people just for the fun of it."

"Yeah but what's his name. Everyone has a name."

"His name was Voldemort. He was the most feared wizard in the world. He didn't like anything or anybody that had any relation to a muggle, a non-magical person. He went to your house and killed your father and then your mother, but something strange happened when he tried to kill you. He said the killing curse, butit backfired and killed him. That scar on your forehead, which is where he hit you, that's why you're a legend. Since you-know-who tried to kill you and failed, you became the boy-who-lived."

"Mr. Lupin,"-

"Call me Remus, Harry."

"You've been overhearing conversations haven't you?" Harry did his best innocent face that made him look exactly like James. "You truly are James's son, Harry." Remus remarked while pulling Harry into a fierce hug. "Harry, answer these questions truthfully."-Harry nodded-"When Mrs. Weasley found you; you had scars, bruises, cuts, and scrapes. Did the Dursleys do this to you?" Harry started crying and very quietly whispered, "Yes…" Anger and hatred flowed through Remus's eyes and his mouth clamped shut obviously to keep him for cursing in front of Harry.

"Harry, did they starve you if you didn't do what they wanted?" Harry still crying said, "Yes and when anything unusual happened."

"Something unusual? Harry, tell me about one of those times."

"Well umm… Aunt Petunia was tired of my messy hair and well, umm... she cut it all off. The next morning all my hair had grown back, and they locked me in the cupboard. They said, umm… I wasn't to have food for 3 days." Harry whispered finishing all too quickly.

"3 DAYS!!" Remus shouted, so that everyone in the house could hear him. His fists were turning white from holding the chair to tight. When he let go of the chair it was molded to fit his hands. Remus pointed his wand at the chair and said, "Reparo. Harry, your hair grew back," Harry quickly nodded, "Well then, Harry, you're a metamorphmagus."

"What's that Mr. Remus?"

"I told you it's just Remus, and being a metamorphmagus means you can change you appearance. For example, you didn't like your new hair cut, so your hair grew back."

"Does that mean I can look like anyone?" Harry asked hiding his mischievous grin.

"You look so much like your father Harry, and yes you can look like anyone. Harry, in order for you to be able to do that you will need to practice with simple changes. I need to talk with Molly on this. Tell me about another time you used magic."

Harry then talked of how he turned his teacher's wig blue, gotten onto the school's roof, and shrunk a jumper. When Harry was finally done telling stories, Remus started telling stories of James and Lily.

"Well, we better go to lunch before I get into trouble with Mrs. Weasley for letting you starve," Remus said. Harry had to admit that he was hungry and walked with Remus toward the table.

"Here comes our celebrity,"

",-the one,"

",-the only,"

"-Harry Potter," Fred and George finished together in a game show host voice.

"Fred, George, knock it of. Harry, dear, I was just about to go get you. You need at least three meals a day and a large snack if you're ever going to get some meat on those bones. What happened to your hair?"

"I was just doing some _experimenting_." Harry replied glaring at the twins then started digging into his food. Once lunch was finished Remus beckoned Molly into an empty room.

"Come on, let's go." The twins said

"Go where?" Ron asked.

"Go and hear what they're saying" Fred said

"Then what are we waiting for, let's go" Ron answered. Harry quickly followed them to the door, and put his ear against it. Ron, Fred, and George did the same.

"Molly, I have something to tell you about Harry."

"What's wrong with him does he need more food, is he sick, does he"-

-"Calm down Molly nothing's wrong with him."

"Just what I thought, then what do you want to tell me."

"Harry is a metamorphmagus."

"He is; we got to get someone to teach him right away."

"That's the problem, Molly. If someone knows about Harry, they'd tell the Daily Prophet which would lead Dumbledore right here."

"We'll make them make an unbreakable vow."

"Who would agree to teach someone and make an unbreakable vow not to tell anyone? I know we can make Fred and George do what ever they did to change Harry's hair and eye color."

"You mean Harry didn't himself change his hair and eye color!! When I get my hands on those two-"

"That means we better go, bye." The twins said then sprinted out the door

"We better follow them before mum finds out we've been eavesdropping."

"Yeah, let's go." said the new metamorphmagus.

* * *

A/N – Ah. The revised chapter 5. I just love editing!sarcasm well. At least I'm sure you guys are happy with it. You get this all new and improved version to read and review. And since you're reading this... that means you've done the reading part. Now get to reviewing!

-WDF


	6. The Hiding Place

A/N-Frozenfan

Disclaimer: look I don't own Harry Potter I'm just a kid not J. K. Rowling

wdf – yeah and I wouldn't be here to write the footnotes and edit.

Please review and prank ideas are welcome.

* * *

Harry found himself underground in a hole in the woods near the burrow. The hole was disguised so well you couldn't find it unless you tripped in it or someone told you where it was. "Brilliant so this is where you were all those times mum couldn't find you. Bloody Hell!"

"Yep and to top it all off we made sure this place had food and drinks."

"So it's like a clubhouse or just a place to hide depending on what you need it to be."

"Exactly Harry, we hide in here, when we know mum's gonna kill us, giving her time to cool down, or when we just feel like hanging out. That is why we are still alive today, dear Harry."

"Sorry to intrude but mum's gonna kill you when I tell her where you are."

"Ginny?"

"That's right."

"How'd you find us?"

"You think four boys running away probably from mum is something I wouldn't follow to see what's going on?"

"Err… maybe,"

"Ohh shut up Ronald you're stupider than you look."

"Oh come on we know why you're really down here." The twins said. Ginerva suddenly turned into an even brighter shade of red than her hair and ran off.

"What was that all about?" Harry asked

"Well our dear sister has a crush on you, Harry" Fred and George said

"Why?"

"Well we're guessing it's the fact that you're the boy who lived but we could be wrong," said the twins with astonished looks on their faces.

"Just because Voldemort-"several gasps-"Fine you-know-who couldn't kill me is no reason to be famous or have girls crushing on me."

"Why don't you tell the history books that?" Ron stated finally becoming part of the conversation.

"History Books! What else biographies, movies, T.V. shows, do I get to go on Oprah to tell her all about the boy who vanquished he-who-is-driving-me-nuts." Harry said nearly shouting.

"Umm… Who's Oprah?" Ron asked

"Some famous non-magic person." Harry said as if it were the simplest thing in the world.

"Ohh… You mean Muggle right?" Ron asked.

"Yeah, Muggle-"

"FRED, GEORGE, AND RONALD WEASLEY YOU COME HERE THIS INSTANT! Harry dear you can stay right where you are I'm not mad at you. IF YOU THREE DON'T COME HERE THIS INSTANT YOU WILL BE IN SERIOUS TROUBLE!"

"Ok, now that she's calmed down let's get our punishment." Fred said

"CALMED DOWN! YOU CALL THAT CALMED DOWN!" Ron shouted at his brother.

"Did everyone in this family inherit a temper?" Harry whispered to George

"In exactly thirty seconds she will so let's go." Fred vigorously said to his brother

"Well, pretty much mate, I guess everyone did inherit a temper… I never really thought about it before" George replied. The quartet walked as slowly as they could and entered their doom. Heads down they looked ashamed of themselves waiting for Mrs. Weasley to start yelling.

"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN!-"

"Oh no five seconds too early" George whispered to Harry.

"GEORGE STOP WHISPERING TO HARRY. Harry dear I said you were not in trouble, now run along."

"But Mrs. Weasley I was eavesdropping with the others surely it would be unfair if you didn't punish me as well."

"Fine all of you will de-gnome the garden for a week yes that means two weeks in a row for you two. Also All of you shall make dinner this evening now go get started." The Quartet walked to the Kitchen where suddenly the twins took charge.

"Ok Harry how well can you cook?"

"Pretty well that was one of my chores at the Dursley's." Harry shuddered not wanting to remember all the times he had been beaten.

"Harry, start cooking and don't start the blueberry pie yet."

"Ok." Harry said

"Ron, set the table and then follow Harry's orders on cooking when you're done."

"Let's get to work mate." Ron said cheerfully

"Right everyone knows what to do," Ron and Harry nodded, "Ok now let's get down to business. Fred and I'll get the surprise from outside, and our special guest will simply love it." Harry and Ron set to work and the kitchen, and Fred and George worked outside. Tonight it was going to be a dinner to remember.


	7. Tonks

A/N-Frozenfan

Disclaimer: If I owned Harry Potter… Wow, that's a scary thought

YAY chapter 7

* * *

Dinner was finally ready with the table set and the food brought to the table. A strange lady with vibrant pink hair, pale heart-shaped faced and dark twinkling eyes took a seat as if she was supposed to be there. The twins, Ron, and Harry stared their mouths wide open while the girls rolled their eyes and Bill, Charlie, and Mr. Weasley tried to hide their laughter.

"Daniel," Mr. Weasley said looking at Harry, "this is your metamorphmagus teacher, Nymphadora-"

"_Don't_ call me Nymphadora, Arthur," said the pink haired witch with a shudder. "It's Tonks."

"-Nymphadora Tonks, who prefers to be known by her surname only," finished Arthur.

"So would you if your fool of a mother had called you 'Nymphadora,'" muttered Tonks

"That's enough Tonks; Daniel dear, you will begin learning right after dinner. Everyone, dig in."

"So Daniel's the metamorphmagus? He looks rather young to have his powers start working" Tonks said so only Arthur could hear her.

"Yes he is." Arthur replied.

"Why is he here? Do his parents know he's a metamorphmagus and a wizard?"

"His parents are dead. He either never knew them or doesn't want pity in his direction."

"I'm so sorry I didn't know is there anything I can do?"

"Don't mention his parents around him and pretend you never had this conversation."

"How, where did you find him?"

"Looks like that story you made up is working." Fred said

"I know, and I can't believe its working." Harry replied

"I bet ya she'll start crying at the next part." Ron said

"Yah me too." George said.

"Well, I didn't find him, Fred George, and Ron did."

"Really?"

"They were exploring in the forest, and they found him on the ground with torn clothing scrapes all over his skinny body."-just as if on cue Tonks started crying a river (A/N-Sorry couldn't resist that.) -"But the strangest thing was that his hair was changing color never the same one twice, and he was thrashing about as if he were having a nightmare with you-know-who in it. The boys grabbed him watching the bruises and scrapes and ran home. Since Molly used to be a healer before we had kids, she fixed him right up, but it was a few days before he regained consciousness. That day he woke up and his hair stopped at an auburn color. He hasn't tried anything since that day exactly a week ago. We had to tell him he's a wizard and a metamorphmagus, and he finally accepted this and is having a lot of _fun_ with the twins and Ron."

"Yeah I bet." Tonks said then started cracking up right along side of Mr. Weasley. It was finally time for desert, the delicious blueberry pie. Mrs. Weasley grabbed the knife to cut the pie, but the moment it touched the perfectly backed pie crust the pie vanished. In its place in the pie dish was a very annoyed garden gnome. Imagine yourself in the garden gnomes place; waking up to find a sharp knife pointed at you and hungry looks from people around table. What would you do in that situation, but who cares what you would do in the place of the garden gnome because for a garden gnome the only thing to do is… to attack. That's exactly it did. First it jumped unto Tonks's head and started pulling her hair, but the hair just grew longer not effecting Tonks at all.

"Thanks boys this is very good practice-" Tonks said while their mouths hung open again.

"TONKS DON'T YOU DARE ENCOURAGE THEM TO DO THESE… THESE… THESE INCONSITERATE THINGS! I'll take care of the gnome"-who was still pulling Tonks's hair which was about twelve feet long-"and you start Daniel's lesson."

"No need Molly, I'll take care of it myself." Tonks whipped her wand out and without a word the gnome fell to the floor apparently stunned.

"Come on Daniel we'll need to start in an empty room with no distractions. Fred, George, Ron, you don't need to eavesdrop I'm sure Daniel will tell you everything. Come on Daniel we don't have all day. Harry quickly followed her into an empty room with two chairs, a table, and a mirror in it.

"Daniel, now before we begin do you have any questions?"

"No."

"Then let's begin." Tonks's hair changed into a silvery blond. "Close your eyes and picture yourself-" Harry's hair morphed into his usual black, eyes turned to emerald orbs, and his bangs parted so his scar showed more than ever. Tonks jumped back confused with what she saw, and then she finally put it all together.

"There is no Daniel; it's Harry Potter the boy who lived." Harry nodded disappointed in himself for letting her know. "Wait, you're not supposed to be here."

"I'm not going back to that dreadful place that _Dumbledore _sent me." Harry spat as if the word itself was poison. "There dirt was treated better than me. I was their ruddy slave that they beat just because I am my mum's son. They beat me when I was better than the stupid fat oaf Dudley." Harry slammed his hand on the table and surprisingly it broke, the two chairs exploded the mirror shattered, his eyes rolled up, and Harry collapsed of magical exhaustion.

"MOLLY, ARTHUR, COME HERE THIS INSTANT!" Tonks said in an urgent voice

Molly, and Arthur tore into room and said looking at Harry,

"Tonks, No it's not what it looks like-"

"Molly, Arthur calm down. I know you this is Harry Potter, but he just had a magic overload and so his magic broke the table, made the chairs explode, and made the glass shatter. In other words he needs medical attention." Molly picked him up and run out of the room followed by Tonks and Arthur. They ran threw the living which had the rest of the Weasleys in it.

"I wonder what happened to Harry." Bill said.

"Yeah but why is Tonks seeing Harry without red hair?" Charlie asked

"Does she know?" Ginny asked

"I wonder if Harry's hurt" Ron said.

"He probably fainted again." Percy said completely confident in his answer.

"PERCY!" Everyone shouted.

"He just wants attention, and he thinks this is the easiest way to do it," Percy replied.

"Percy, don't you dare insult Harry. Harry is a boy that was abused and starved because he was a wizard. He is a boy that doesn't want your pity; he wants a normal life and a loving family that we can and will provide for him got that; GOT THAT!" Bill shouted and then stormed out of the room before Percy could answer. Molly laid Harry gently on a bed next to all her old healer equipment.

"Ohhh noo this will not do. I haven't refilled all my healer stuff in ages. Arthur, get all the stuff on this list and come back here ASAP." Molly said while handing a piece of parchment to Arthur while Tonks walked out of the room. Tonks left right as Bill came into the room.

"Mum, is Harry alright?"

"Yes dear he'll be fine but he needs to rest."

"Mum why did you pick Tonks? She's going to be a sixth year, and once she's out of Hogwarts he'll be a first year."

"From what Charlie told us about her I knew that if she accidentally found out about Harry; she would keep her mouth shut because she cares about him."

"Yeah but he won't be taught by a person for long periods of time."

"You'll see. You'll see. Now go I'm sure you some work to do."

"Ok fine mum I'm leaving, tell me when Harry wakes up." Molly fell asleep watching Harry. Arthur saw this put the healer stuff in her kit, and then he carried her off to bed.


	8. Quidditch

A/N-Frozenfan

Disclaimer- Put it this way if I owned Harry Potter Dumbledore wouldn't be dead

It was an accident when Harry showed Tonks, and we grade our homework and our tests except in Math where we just grade our homework. I would like to thank everyone for giving me ideas for pranks they are truly appreciated. As always please review and prank ideas are welcome.

* * *

Harry woke up to find himself in an unfamiliar room. 'Well this is new; I wonder what happened…Ohh yeah I fainted again. They might as well change my name to the boy- who-keeps-on-fainting.' Harry got out of bed and stumbled to the door. When Harry got to the door he heard two sets of footsteps walking toward the room he was in. Instincts took over as Harry dived under the bed, and taking up as little amount of room possible.

"Come out Harry,"

"we know you're,"

"in here," The twins said. Harry got out from under the bed quickly and quietly.

"How'd you know I was still in here? Did I make to much noise or-"

"No Harry,"

"mum had alarm,"

"wards to tell,"

"us when you,"

"woke up," The twins answered. And so the conversation began from wards and ended at Quidditch.

"YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT QUIDDITCH IS?!" The twins yelled in unison. "Bloody hell!"

"Would you guys mind telling me what the hell you're talking about?" Harry said trying to keep calm.

"We got to take him to Bill and Charlie they'll know what to do." The twins agreed. Fred and George grabbed Harry by the arms and pulled him out of the room. On the way they met Ronnikens.

"Hello Ronnikens."

"I told you to stop calling me that, and why on Earth are you dragging Harry around."

"Harry"

"doesn't know"

"what Quidditch,"

"is."

Ron gasps. "Is that true? Bloody hell."

Harry looked like he was about to say something, but he restrained himself incase he would be punished. Along the way they picked up Ginny, but Percy obviously didn't care. When they finally got to Bill and Charlie's room they all shouted except for Harry. "Harry doesn't know what Quidditch is!!" To say they were shocked would be an understatement. Charlie bonked his head on the underside of the bed, and Bill fell backwards out of his chair looking completely dazzled. Bill and Charlie got right back up and said, "Really? Off to the field then we'll see which position is best for Harry, and explain the game to him, of course." The seven of them were off to their field dragging Harry who still had no idea what they were talking about. When they reached the field Harry noticed they had six brooms. 'Why do they have six brooms? Mr. or Mrs. Weasley doesn't play anymore and they couldn't have gotten a broom for me yet. If I know Mrs. Weasley like I think I do she'd keep it locked and a surprise. But no… it surely couldn't be his broom?'

"Umm… Bill who's broom is that? The sixth one I mean."

"Ohh… Well, the sixth one is Percy's"

"Let's just say that Percy had well… had a bad experience-"

"-Yeah a rather an embarrassing 'experience' not that I would know anything about it.-" Ron added quickly after receiving a look from Bill. Charlie explained the game of Quidditch with tons of examples from the twins on how to beat a bludger that sort of thing. When the rules and examples were finally finished the Weasleys started examining him taking notes on a notepad that Bill conjured. After reviewing their notes they decided Seeker would be the best position for Harry.

"Harry, stand next to your broom and say 'up,'" Ginny said. Harry bid as he was told and the moment the word had left his lips the broom jumped to his hand as if there was no place it'd rather be. Bill let out a low whistle marveling at what Harry had done. No one's, no one's broom not even Dumbledore's broom jumped to his hand on his first try. Fred and George showed Harry how to grip the broom without sliding off either end. The second Harry got it right (which wasn't all that long) he thrust himself into the air perfectly balanced. He did a couple loop de loops before they joined him in the air except Ginny, who according to her brothers didn't fly. Bill pulled out a bag of what looked like golf balls and said,

"Ok Harry, I'm going to throw these balls and you're going to try and catch it."

"Golf balls? Ok." Harry replied

"Golf balls, so that's what you call them. Ready?" Harry nodded then Bill accidentally dropped the first ball. Harry dived down toward the ground the wind whistling in his hair. Harry caught the ball just a few feet from the ground. He looked at the Weasleys' faces and they were full of fear.

"What? Did I do something wrong-"

"BILL WEASLEY!! HOW DARE YOU LET HARRY DO THAT! HE COULD HAVE GOTTEN HURT… HE COULD HAVE DIED! I THOUGHT YOU WERE RESPONSIBLE NOW. I GUESS NOT! ALL OF YOU TO YOUR ROOMS!! I'LL FIGURE OUT WHAT YOU'LL HAVE TO DO LATER!" Mrs. Weasley yelled. "Harry dear, you need to rest. I'll show you to your room." 'That is just freaky how she's all mad then the next second she's being all nice to me. Note to self try to stay on Mrs. Weasley's good side as much as possible.' Harry thought. Harry woke up around dinner time and was allowed out of his first good sized room. Harry walked down the stairs to see Bill, Charlie, the twins, Ron, and Ginny with gloom expressions.

"Has your mum decided the punishments yet?" Harry asked

"We wish. The,"

"punishments are always,"

"worse if she hasn't,"

"decided by now,"

"Trust us,"

"we should know."

"Fred, George, this is the only matter people trust you in," Ginny said. Everyone laughed that is until Mrs. Weasley walked in. The room was dead silent frozen in fear of what Mrs. Weasley might do.

"I have decided that Bill is the only one getting any punishment." Mrs. Weasley stated. Huge gasps of relief filled the room well except for Bill, who said,

"Shit."

"Bill Weasley, watch your language. Come in here to receive your punishment." Mrs. Weasley said. Bill slowly walked toward his doom receiving many sad looks. The twins however, said,

"If you don't make it can we have your dragon hide boots?" Bill tried to laugh but he couldn't even manage that.

"That poor brave soul going into his demise like that. I personally would've run away," Ron said.

"Yeah us too." The twins said.

"What so you can hide in your little hole." Ginny said.

"Ginerva don't you dare say another word." George said.

"Hmpf." Ginny said and with a flip of her hair she was off.

"No, mum, please, anything but that!" Bill shouted.

"I wonder what the punishment is." Charlie said.

"Yeah Bill never gets worked up. He's a true Gryffindor." Ron said. Suddenly Bill walked out with a very 'cute' haircut, and glares saying don't you dare laugh because that's not even the worst of it. Bill went straight up to his room without saying a word to anybody and fell asleep.

"That must have been one bad punishment if he's not even going to talk about it." Fred said, and everyone else agreed. That night Harry insisted that he was strong enough for another metamorphmagus lesson.

"Harry, tell me if you feel like you need to stop. Ok…" Harry nodded but had no intention on stopping. "Try to imagine your hair growing to where it can touch your shoulders." Harry concentrated but just didn't feel his hair growing so he stopped. He opened his eyes and when he looked in the mirror his hair had grown but it was just above his shoulders. "Harry, why'd yah stop?" Seeing Harry astonished look that his had hair had grown Tonks said, "Now try to make your hair short again." Harry tried but he was only able to make it an inch shorter, so it was about Charlie's hair length.

"I'm sorry." Harry said looking very disappointed.

"For what? You have no reason to be apologizing. To even make your hair grow longer on your first try is impressive.-" Harry still didn't look convinced. "-Really it took me over ten tries to do that. Besides I kinda like your hair longer anyway." Harry look relived. Harry walked out of the room and to his bedroom after muttering a quick goodbye.


	9. Degnoming the Garden

A/N-Frozenfan

Disclaimer- Is this really necessary, you should all know I'm not JK

I would like to thank everybody who is still reading this for their patients (a skill that I lack). Once again reviews and pranks are welcome.

* * *

Harry woke with a yelp because he was soaking wet.

"Hey mate, you up yet?" Ron asked while the twins laughed hysterically.  
"No I'm still sleeping." Harry said sarcastically. "What time is it?"

"4:30 in the morning." Fred said.

"Then why did you wake me up?" said Harry his anger rising.

"Because 4:30 in the morning,"

"is the best time to,"

"de-gnome the garden." Fred and George answered together.

"Really?" Harry asked.

"No." They all answered. Harry glared at them. When they got to the garden, it looked like an entire gnome nation lived there.

"Ok this is de-gnoming the garden 101,"

"my dear brother George,"

"will demonstrate how to catch,"

"and hold a garden gnome." George took out a bat and one of their 'bludgers' (an apple) aimed, and hit an unfortunate gnome in the head knocking it senseless. "No dear brother that is how the talented de-gnome the garden. We are here today to teach the untalented how to rid this garden of gnomes." Fred then picked an apple from a tree and took a bite. He spat it out almost immediately and threw the rest of the apple at a garden gnome. "Too, sweet." Fred stated

"Give us a try." Ron shouted stubbornly as he grabbed the bat from George's hands. Ron swung as hard as he could, missed the 'bludger', hit his head, and fell to the ground knocked out. "Now Harry show us what you got. Oh, and a bit of advice: The bat is supposed to hit the 'bludger' not your head." George said while Harry nodded. He grabbed the bat swung and hit the bludger with all his might. The 'bludger' rebounded off the head of a gnome hitting another.

"Bloody Hell Harry, where did you learn to hit like that?!" Fred exclaimed.

"He learned from my awesome example." George cut in trying to show off.

"Shut up George, you didn't hit multiple gnomes." Fred said.

"Soo, I was demonstrating. Not trying to shock them senseless." George said.

"Anyways, Harry, how did you do that?" Fred asked.

"Err… luck try I guess." Harry said wanting to disappear. The rest of the time de-gnoming the garden was peaceful that is until Harry met a garden snake.

"_Hello." _Harry hissed.

"_Hello master." _The snake hissed back

"_How is it that can understand you, and why do you call me master?"_ Harry hissed not realizing the twins were right behind him,

"Awesome Harry…"

"You are a Parselmouth…"

"This is going to make pranking…"

"A whole lot easier." They finished.

"_Can you hold on a sec?" _Harry asked.

"_Yes master as you wish." _The snake hissed back.

"What's a Parselmouth?" Harry asked.

"It means you can speak to snakes." Bill said appearing out of nowhere.

"No,"

"this is not,"

"what it looks like." said the twins trying to hide Harry

"Fred, George, I just heard him speak to that snake." Bill said

"No you didn't." George added quickly. Bill snorted.

"Do a wizard's oath." Fred said

"Fine I will." Bill said.

"Do a Wizard's oath on what?" asked Ron who just woke up.

"You have the worst timing Ronnikens. For your information, Harry's a Parselmouth, and Bill over there is going to take a wizard's oath not to tell anybody. Bill,-"

"-But isn't being a Parselmouth bad, no offence Harry,-" Bill cast a spell that Harry couldn't hear that made Ron dead silent even when his lips were moving.

"I Bill Septimus Weasley take a Wizard's oath that I will not tell anyone that Harry is a Parselmouth without permission from Harry." Bill said calmly.

"Err… what's so bad about being a Parselmouth?" Harry asked.

"Harry, almost everyone known that was Parselmouth was also a Dark Wizard. In fact, the last known Parselmouth was you-know-who." Bill said

"Voldemort?" Harry said. Everyone flinched. "Voldemort's dead; why are you still afraid of his name?"

"Harry, people died in that war. They were tortured to death or until death was what they wanted most. Everyday we got fire calls saying a friend or a family member had died or been tortured till they lost their sanity. Those were hard times. Then you came and defeated him, but everyone is still afraid of what he did. Oh and Harry, I think your snake wants to talk with you." Harry nodded then everyone left.

"_Sorry for the wait"_

"_No problem master."_

"_Why do you keep calling me master?"_

"_When a snake finds someone who speaks our tongue, it is customary for the snake to be their servant."_

"_Well, that's interesting. Do you have a name?"_

"_No, I do not have a name."_

"_How about Clyde?"_

"_The name Clyde suits me."_

"_Clyde it is then. Oh, I almost forgot, my name is Harry Potter."_

"_Ok Master Harry."_

"_Could you stay here in the garden till I find a place to put you?"_

"_Yes master, after all I am a garden snake."_ Harry walked upstairs, went into his room, and collapsed on the bed. Harry was peaceful asleep until…

"BREAKFAST IS READY!" All the Weasley family stampeded threw the hall making quite a racket just trying to get to breakfast. Harry slowly got out of bed and walked down the stairs. Harry stumbled to his seat after receiving a few 'good mornings'. Harry slowly ate his breakfast and was one of the few people that did. After breakfast Ron dragged Harry in his room.

"Do you know how to play wizard's chess, Harry?" Ron asked

"I know how to play regular chess." Harry replied.

"Good enough. E4." Ron said, and to Harry's surprise the pieces moved. They played game after game, Ron wining of course, until the twins came in with rather interesting news.

"Ron, Harry, guess what?" Fred shouted

"What?" They said

"Remus is here with a strange looking package to give to you, Harry." The twins said.

"Really, I should go then." Harry said. Harry almost ran down the stairs to see if it was possible for someone to get a gift for him. Harry tripped on the last step then crashed into Remus.

"Sorry Remus."

"No problem Harry. I have a present for you, Harry."

"Really? Wow, I've never gotten a present before." Harry quickly unwrapped the present. Inside lay four mirrors. "Thanks Remus."

"Don't thank me yet. These mirrors will let you communicate with someone else that could be miles away. All you have to do is say their name."

"Thank you so much, Remus." Harry said giving Remus a giant hug. "Where did you get these?"

"Your father, myself, and two other friends were in trouble a lot, so this was how we would talk to each other when we were separate detentions. Oh and Harry, don't tell Molly there's four. She thinks there's only two which are going to be used when Tonks is at school teaching you. The other two you better use for pranking."

"Thanks Remus, but they might be used to prank you." Harry said laughing. Harry gave Remus one last hug then bid Remus a farewell. Harry ran up the stairs ready to tell his fellow pranksters another advantage they had in pranking. He found them in the twins' room.

"So what did Remus give you?" Ron asked.

"Mirrors." Harry answered with a grin.

"By the grin on your face I'm guessing they're special mirrors." George said.

"Yep, you can talk to the person who has one of the mirrors even if they're miles away."

"Awesome" The twins said

"Bloody hell." Ron said.

"Can you get your snake friend? We were planning a prank on our dear sis and we have to use your snake." Twins said

"Sure I'll get him right now." Harry answered. Harry ran to the garden and hissed out,

"_Clyde where are you?"_

"_I am over here master."_

"_Could you climb up my sleeve, and try to stay hidden till I tell you to come out?"_

"_Yes Master Harry." _Clyde hissed while slithering up Harry's sleeve. Harry entered the twin's room.

"Did you get him, wait is it a boy or a girl." Ron asked.

"He's a boy, and his name is Clyde. _You may come out now." _Harry hissed. Clyde slithered off of Harry and onto Ron, who didn't seem too fond of snakes. They told Harry of their plan, and Ginny was sure going to get quite a wake up call tomorrow, September first. The rest of the day past quickly for Harry until he got to his Metamorphmagus lesson…


	10. The Prank and Dumbledore

A/N-Frozenfan

Disclaimer-Why would I read and write _fan_ fiction if I owed Harry Potter.

Thank you to everyone who reviewed. Reviews and pranks are always wanted.

* * *

Harry brought a mirror to his lesson wondering what they would do that day. He slowly opened the door to see Tonks with blue hair smiling brightly at him.

"Wotcher Harry, come on in take a seat."

"Err… I supposed to give you this two-way mirror. I err… have the other one in my room." Harry said nervously. Harry gave her the mirror then sat down. "Then we can er… have my lesson while you're at er… Hogwarts,"

"Thanks Harry, I'll probably have nothing at eight so have your mirror then… Ok today we are going to perfect how to change your hair length."

"But I didn't do that well last time, how am I going to perfect it?"

"I know you'll do fine."

"Really?"

"Yes, you just need to be more confident in yourself."

"Ok I'll try." Harry said timidly. Harry concentrated with all his might to imagine himself with long hair. When he opened his eyes and looked in the mirror, his hair went all the way down to the floor. "Wow…"

"Now try to make your hair about shoulder length." Harry imagined himself with shoulder length hair. His hair slowly crept back up until it was shoulder length. They worked on hair length until Molly said it was time for bed. "Ok, Harry, great job today your homework is to see how many different colors you can get your hair to change into."

"Um… ok, Goodnight Tonks."

"Good night Harry." Harry walked up to his room, grabbed his mirror, and said to it,

"Fred, George, and Ron Weasley," The twins appeared on the top half and Ron on the bottom half.

"Hey mate, how'd your lesson go?" Ron asked.

"Great, I'm now really good at changing my hair length." Harry said then changed his the length of his hair till he had a buzz cut

"Harry I don't think a buzz cut really suits you, but when you go to Hogwarts, Dumbledore won't know what hit him." The twins said.

"Is everything in position for tomorrow?" Harry asked.

"Everything except Clyde is ready." Fred replied.

"Ok I'll tell him to go to his post. Goodnight." Harry said

"Goodnight." They all murmured.

"_Clyde where are you?"_

"_Right here, master."_

"_You know the plan, head to room A."_

The quartet then went to sleep immediately because tomorrow's awakening. Mrs. Weasley walked slowly up the stairs prepared to tell the boys to go to sleep at least five times. When she walked into their rooms, she was shocked to find them all asleep looking like angels. Mrs. Weasley walked down the stairs thinking they just had a rough day. The next morning all was quiet and peaceful. The birds were singing, and everything was so still until…

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!! FRED, GEORGE I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!!" Ginny screamed at the top of her lungs while running out the door. Harry could hear the twins cracking up in the room next to his. 'Ok, time for phase 2.'Harry thought. Harry looked out of his room to see Ginny just in a large T-shirt barely going down to her knees that said 'Harry Potter's Number 1 Fan and You Know It', and on the back it said 'Harry's Mine Stay Away From Him'. When Ginny saw Harry, her eyes widened, she looked down, and then sprinted back to her room.

080808080808080808080808080

Bill who was talking to his mum and when Ginny's scream started said, "Mum sit down the twins probably didn't do something… permanent. I'll go up there and you just sit down and relax." Bill walked up the stairs just to see Percy walking up to Ginny's bedroom door. When Percy opened the door, tons of slime appeared out of nowhere and coated him. Percy was to angry at the twins to see a small garden snake named Clyde slither out of the room. Bill started cracking up even after a glare from Percy. Percy then ran to the twins room and tried to throw open the door. No matter how hard he tried he just could not touch the door handler, it was like trying to catch smoke. This only made Bill laugh harder. After five minutes of Percy trying to open the door and Bill laughing Percy finally gave up and stormed off to his room. Bill headed toward Ginny's room to see if she was alright. When Bill looked in her room, He saw her on her bed planning ways for revenge. 'Well, it looks like she doesn't need my help for killing the twins slowly and painfully,'Bill thought. Bill came down the stairs to find his mum on the verge of running up the stairs to punish Fred and George. "It's ok mum, nothing permanent happened. No need to try and punish Fred and George, trust me, Percy already tried."

"What do you mean Percy already tried?" Molly asked. CRACK. Dumbledore suddenly apparated into their living room.

"I'm sorry to intrude Molly but I have important matter advise you and Arthur of," Dumbledore said sullenly.

"Bill, Arthur is probably upstairs, fetch him for me please." Molly asked Bill. Bill apparated into the twin's room and said,

"Fred, George, tell Ron and Harry that Dumbledore's here. I know Harry isn't too happy with Dumbledore right now but do every thing you can to keep him in his room. If Dumbledore comes upstairs do what ever you can to keep him from even getting close to Harry's room. That means you can prank the Headmaster to keep him away from Harry."

Without another crack Bill found his father. "Dad, Dumbledore wants to talk to you and mum downstairs." Bill next apparated into Charlie's room. "Keep Ginny and Percy in their rooms I'll explain on the way."

080808080808080808080808080

"I don't think it would be a good idea to tell Harry that Dumbledore's here." George said.

"Me too, Harry is going to overreact a bit… got any rope?" Fred replied.

"Yep, but lets use the stuff we used on our door handle just in case." George said.

"Ok let's pick up Ronnikens on the way." Fred said.

080808080808080808080808080

Dumbledore put a silencing charm on the room then said, "I have grave news. Harry apparently ran away from his family-"

"What do you mean his family? All he was to them was a speck of dust that they had to keep in their otherwise perfect home." Molly said nearly shouting.

"Dear, calm down."

"No Arthur, she has every right to be mad at me. We have gathered some old Order members to help us look for him. I am afraid that we will not find him unless he shows himself to us. But based on the rumors I'm guessing they didn't tell him he was a wizard.-"

"Of course they didn't tell him he was a wizard or how his parents died; they hate everything to do with the wizarding world let alone a wizard."

080808080808080808080808080

"THAT TURNCOAT," Harry shouted! "WHAT IS HE DOING HERE!!"

"Probably to tell Mum and Dad that you're missing," Fred stated.

"He's going to be in for a hell of a lot surprise when he finds you, and that you won't be his precious 'Golden Boy'." Ron said.

"Wow, an intelligent sentence said by Ronnikens. I'll remember this day for the rest of my life." George said.

"Me too," Fred announced.

"Oh good for you, now will anybody UNTIE ME FROM THIS STUPID CHAIR!" Harry once again shouted getting a little bit annoyed.

"Now why would we do that?" George said.

080808080808080808080808080

"So Dumbledore's here to Mum and Dad that Harry ran away," Charlie said.

"Yup," Bill said.

"I don't think it'd be a wise idea to tell Harry that Dumbledore's here," Ginny said.

Then they all heard an echo of a scream coming from down the hall. "Told you," Bill, Charlie, Percy, and Ginny then ran down the hall to Harry's room…


	11. Are We going to the Plateform Yet?

A/N- Frozenfan

Disclaimer- How many times do I have to say I'm not JK for you to believe me?

Sorry this took so long, what happened was I died then came back to life just to finish this story. I want a round of applause for everyone that reviewed. Pranks and Reviews always wanted. Yeah, now time for the 11th chapter.

Last time:

"_So Dumbledore's here to tell Mum and Dad that Harry ran away," Charlie said._

"_Yup," Bill said._

"_I don't think it'd be a wise idea to tell Harry that Dumbledore's here," Ginny said. _

_Then they all heard an echo of a scream coming from down the hall. "Told you," Bill, Charlie, Percy, and Ginny then ran down the hall to Harry's room…_

* * *

Bill, Percy, and Ginny all ran to the room witch the heard screams flowing out of. Bill said, "I'm going in there, and if I don't come out do not I repeat _do not_ open the door. Ok?" everyone nodded. Bill put a silencing charm on the door then apparated in…

As soon as Bill apparated into the room he saw a red light flying toward him. Bill quickly jumped out of the way and yelled, "STUPEFY!!" his wand pointed at Harry. Harry hit the ground with a satisfying thump.

Bill looked around the room. The room no longer had any furniture in it. There was no sign that a bed had ever been there. Fred, George, and Ron all were scattered across the room. Bill checked pulses. 'They're all alive, but there's not anything in the room which they could be knocked out with… That's odd; it looks like they've been knocked out with pure magic.' Bill thought. Bill walked to the door and tried to open it. Realizing he couldn't touch the handle; he laughed then apparated out of the room

0808080808080808080

"You are right, but soon The Daily Prophet will hear of this and make it front page news." Dumbledore said the twinkle in his eyes fading. "This I'm afraid will be an opportunity that old Death Eaters will not be able to pass up."

"If you would have let me take Harry away from those muggles a couple weeks ago he would be safe and sound," Molly said with every bit of anger the could muster. These words tore through Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore's heart. She was right and she knew that he knew it.

"Yes, I should have let you taken him away," Dumbledore said then grabbed a sherbet lemon from his pocket and portkeyed to Hogwarts.

"Harry will not go to Hogwarts. Once Albus finds Harry there, Albus'll send him back to the muggles." Molly said.

"I see your point, but if Harry's not going to Hogwarts then Daniel is." Arthur said. (A/N what did I mean by that… the world may never know…)

0808080808080808080

Bill apparated downstairs. "Mum, Dad, you might want to see what happened to the twins and Ron." Bill said. The three of them apparated right into Harry's room while Percy, Charlie, and Ginny were still waiting outside.

"What happened in here?" Molly said.

"I apparated in ducked under a stunner that a think Harry cast then I stunned him, but I don't know what happened before that." Bill said. "Should I wake them all up?"

"Yes, you should." Arthur said. Bill tried to wake everybody up but he found that he could only wake Harry up. Harry quickly jumped to his feet and asked,

"What happened? Why are Fred, George, and Ron on the floor? Are they hurt? Are they dead? Did-"

"They are fine. You stunned them and I can't wake them up." Bill said. Flashes of what happened came back to Harry.

"Ohh yeah… now I err… remember. Whops, I got a little out of control. Sorry 'bout that." Harry said nervously.

"Harry dear, could you please tell us what happened." Molly said.

"Err… how 'bout I tell when we er... get back. Otherwise we're going to be late."

"Mum, Dad, why don't you tell everyone to get ready and stuff, and I'll teach Harry how to wake them up." Bill said. Molly and Arthur nodded then apparated out of the room. "Ok, Harry put you hand over them and say 'Ennervate'."

"Ennervate," Nothing happened. "Maybe if I use a wand," Bill handed Harry his wand. "Ennervate," Fred, George, and Ron all sprang up with confused expressions across their faces. "I'll tell you later. We're going to be late unless we hurry." The twins ran to the door spit on the door handle and whispered, "Marauders Rule." George then grabbed the door knob and opened the door without any problems. The five ran to get ready then brought their stuff to the living room.

"Ok, this year we're going to portkey directly to the platform." Arthur said. "Harry can you change your appearance so no one will recognize you?"

"I'll try." Harry said. Harry's bangs grew so they covered his scar; his hair grew to shoulder length. Then he tried to change his hair sandy brown but it came out as a dark brown. "That's the first time I tried to change my hair color. I don't think I can change my eye color though."

Charlie tossed Harry a pair of sunglasses and said, "Put these on instead of your glasses. They're charmed so no one can see your eyes, and they let you see normally if you normally wear glasses."

"Thanks Charlie." Harry said

"No problem, Harry." Charlie replied. They all touched the hat (the portkey) and Arthur then said, "3…….2……1……" Harry's feet left the ground; they were all speeding forward in a howl of wind and swirling color. His finger was stuck to the hat as though it was pulling him magnetically onward and then-

His feet slammed into the ground causing him to fall over. Harry looked around he wasn't the only one on the ground. Fred, George, Ron, and Ginny were all on the ground. The rest of the Weasleys were still standing looking very windswept.

"Charlie, Percy, make sure that the twins don't get in that much trouble." Molly said.

"Yes mum." They replied.

"Now, on the train you four get on the train. Hurry it's almost eleven." George, Fred, Percy, and Charlie ran on to the train, stuck their heads out a window, and waved. Harry waved back at them bouncing up and down. Next to him Ginny, who was also bouncing up and down, couldn't get the words off her shirt, and when she put a different shirt on the words appeared one that shirt. The six of them port keyed home ready to interrogate Harry.

"Now Harry dear, please tell what happened in your room, and why my sons were stunned on the ground?" Molly asked

"Well err… what happened was that err…" Harry said.


	12. Boy Harry, you sure are getting Scary

A/N-Frozenfan

Disclaimer- I am too young to be JK and WDF is too short

_And FF is WAY to annoying. Besides she apparently likes to make Harry unconscious more than JK ever has in all 6 of her books._

If any of you want to know what happened to Percy just review and I might make it a one-shot.. Oh well, read, review, and give me prank ideas.

Last Time

"Now Harry dear, please tell what happened in your room, and why my sons were stunned on the ground?" Molly asked

"Well err… what happened was that err…" Harry said.

* * *

"Well err… what happened was that err…" Harry said

FLASHBACK

"Harry, would you mind sitting down, we have something important to tell you." Ron said.

"Ok…" Harry said eyeing Ron suspiciously. Once Harry sat down the twins tied him to the chair before he could protest. "Wait, what are you doing?"

"Ok Harry, now that you're all nice and tied up, we can tell you that there's a visitor at our house. You are not allowed downstairs, and you are not to be seen." The twins said.

"Well it has to be someone I don't like so what's their name." Harry said sarcastically.

"Albus Percival Wulfric Brain Dumbledore" Ron said.

"THAT TURNCOAT," Harry shouted! "WHAT IS HE DOING HERE!!"

"Probably to tell Mum and Dad that you run away or something like that," Fred stated.

"He's going to be in for a hell of a lot surprise when he finds you, and that you won't be his precious 'Golden Boy'." Ron said.

"Wow, an intelligent sentence said by Ronnikens. I'll remember this day for the rest of my life." George said.

"Me too," Fred announced.

"Oh good for you, now will anybody UNTIE ME FROM THIS STUPID CHAIR!" Harry once again shouted getting a little bit annoyed.

"Now why would we do that?" George said.

"So I can attack Dumbledork." Harry said his eyes burning.

"If Dumbledork finds you, you get sent back to the Dursley's no questions asked, and we probably won't be able to go anywhere near you until you come to Hogwarts. So unless you want to go back to your own living hell I suggest you stay right where you are and don't make a sound," Fred said.

"That turncoat is going to pay for eight years of misery, torture, and pain. There is no way he'd getting out of the house before I hurt him, and there is no way that you three are going to stop me," Harry said venomously.

"Umm… Harry you're tied to a chair, the door's unbreakable, and you can't touch the doorknob, I think you're stuck." Ron said.

"Who made the door unbreakable?" Harry asked.

"Mum did; she did a lot of things to prepare for you." George said.

"If I go out there, I will prove to Dumbledore that the Dursley's are worse than Hell. I would have been better at an orphanage magical or not." Harry said angrily.

"Harry, Harry you are supposed to be at the Dursley's where you are magically protected against wizards not muggles. Since the muggles haven't killed you, Dumbledore won't believe a word you say, and he won't check it out for himself. In other words, if he saw them hurting you, he would feel guilty and take you away from them. He doesn't check on you personally because he doesn't want to feel guilty" Fred said.

"So the headmaster doesn't want to feel guilty, that's pathetic. So the little famous boy of the wizarding world is left on the doorstep of muggles that hate everything to do with magic. Ten years I would have been stuck in a place that hates my very existence. The wizarding world thinks it must be the sturdiest thing in the world to send me to a home that I get beaten everyday just for living," Harry said his voice rising… "And then you think a chair is going to hold me down, I'm getting out one way or another."

Magic exploded out of Harry hitting Ron and the twins and destroying all traces of furniture. Harry's scar burned and burned and it wouldn't stop. Harry fell to his knees and yelled in agony. Bill apparated into the room a few seconds later. Harry raised his hand then fiery red light come out of if heading straight for Bill. Bill dodged it and then stunned Harry…

END FLASHBACK

"And that's what err… happened…" Harry said. Everyone stared at him, and then Harry once again fainted. (A/N- yeah, he fainted again!! _Isn't it annoying?_)

"Based on what he told us he should have fainted before we ever got to platform nine and three quarters" Bill said. "He must have a lot of magic in him then."

"I'll take him up to his room, dears, so you better not disturb him," Molly said. She carried him gently up the stairs and laid him in his bed. Then she quietly tucked him in. Bill was waiting for her outside of Harry's room.

"Mum, I think we should get Remus to teach Harry Occlumency," Bill said.

"Why do you want Harry to learn Occlumency, and why do you want Remus to teach him?" She asked.

"I want him to learn Occlumency because Dumbledore is a very skilled Legilimens. Who is to say that he might not go into Harry's mind and realize that he's the boy who lived? Well, Remus is a natural Occlumens because of his… condition, and Remus is always depressed because he is the last remaining true marauder. Did you see Remus when he saw Harry? He immediately brightens up." Bill said.

"Fine but lets wait a little while longer to teach him Occlumency" Molly said.


	13. Daniel Holmes

A/N-Frozenfan

Disclaimer- I don't own Harry Potter or Sherlock Holmes do you?

I wrote another story if anyone is interested. And sorry for the delay… Reviews and pranks please?

_

* * *

___

Two School years later…

"Daniel, come down here. Someone is here to see you." Molly shouted up the stairs. A boy walked down the stairs. He had brown hair, blue eyes, and was a bit taller than average. "Daniel this is Professor Dumbledore from Hogwarts."

"Hello Professor Dumbledore, my name is Daniel. I don't have a surname, but you can put Holmes as my surname like Mrs. Weasley told you to," Daniel said.

"Hello Daniel, why don't you know your surname?"

"My parents were secretly married and died when I was little. If people knew about me, they would start asking questions, so my parents never told me my surname. Since I don't know, I made up my own. Now if you don't mind me asking why are you here?"

"I am here to deliver your Hogwarts letter. You birthday will be in a few days I presume?"

"Yes, on the third of July."

"Well, you are accepted into Hogwarts, and I am sure that the Weasley's have told you every thing that you need to know. Here is your letter. I must be off. Happy early birthday Daniel," Dumbledore said then apparated away.

"Well, the old coot will have so much fun this year," Daniel said.

"Daniel, Language!" Molly said.

"Yes, Mum," Daniel replied while rolling his eyes. Daniel ran upstairs letter in hand. "Yes, I finally have my Hogwarts letter!" He shouted to the twins and Ron.

"Did Dumbledore fall for your false surname?" Ron asked.

"Yeah, all he asked was why I didn't know my _true_ surname not how I came up with it."

"The muggleborns will sure be laughing when they here your name" Fred said.

"First year is going to be fun," Daniel said. "I can't wait to see how we're sorted."

"We're not going to fight a troll, are we?" Ron asked nervously.

"Of course, Ron,"

"How else,"

"Do you,"

"Think you could,"

"Be sorted," George finished. Harry rolled his eyes; Ron could be so gullible at times.

"Fred, George, have you heard of anyone pranking the entire school during the feast?" Daniel asked tentatively.

"Nope, Everyone,"

"Always pranks,"

"At least,"

"A couple of,"

"Days later."

"Good, 'causes then I have an idea that would even make the Marauders proud," Harry said smirking. "Let's first start with Snape." The four mischievous minds set to work starting with the greasy potions master and ending with Dumbles. (A/N- hehehe ohhh what fun…) Several hours later the prank was completed and dinner was ready.

"So Daniel, what did your letter say?" Mr. Weasley asked.

"Lets see… Dear Mr. Holmes,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted-"

"-just wait till we get there they'll be sooo pleased-" Fred muttered to George.

At Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Inside you'll find a list of books and equipment. Yaddy, yaddy, yadda, it says the same thing in everyone's letter. Dad could you send in the owl saying that I'll go?"

"Sure, Daniel," Mr. Weasley said. Once dinner was over everyone went to sleep. Everyone had a tiring day, lying to Dumbledore, pulling pranks, learning how to pull a prank with water balloons and whoopee cushions, that sort of thing. This was first time in weeks no one had been pranked in the middle of the night, so everyone got a good night's sleep.

Early in the morning Daniel got up to check up on Clyde (A/N- Remember him? Hehehe _if they didn't they need to go reread several chapters… but if they have I wouldn't be surprised_).

"_Good morning, Master" _Clyde hissed.

"_Good morning, Clyde, any interesting kill lately?" _Harry asked.

"_Yes, I went down to what you call the Muggle village. There was this huge fat juicy rabbit that I caught. It was simply delicious," _Clyde hissed in satisfaction.

"_Glad to hear you enjoyed it. You know that school that I'm going to go to in September?"_

"_Yes, master, it is called wart of hogs."_

"_No Clyde, it's Hogwarts, but I'm only allowed to bring cat, owl, or a toad, not a snake."_

"_The short red haired boy is taking that rat that smells funny, right?"_

"_Ron is taking Scabbers, but what do you mean he smells funny?"_

"_Well if the red head is taking the rat and you're not supposed to bring a rat then why don't bring me?"_

"_Yes but what does Scabbers smell like that makes him smell funny."_

"_Well, he smells human. Not the smell that you get from being around humans, but being a human. The smell, though, is really faint I can barely smell it."_

"_Thanks Clyde, I'll send Remus an owl and see if he knows anything,"_ Harry hissed then ran inside to send Remus that letter.


	14. Peter Pettigrew

A/N-Frozenfan

Disclaimer- Nope I checked… don't own anything famous, yet.

Well first I started obsessing over Doctor Who then I got sick, and then fanfiction wouldn't let me update it so the chapter is a bit short. Read and Review.

* * *

Daniel ran upstairs and started writing Remus a letter.

_Dear Remus, _

_You know Scabbers, right? He's Ron's rat the one with one toe missing. Well, Clyde said that he smelled funny. When I asked what he meant by that, Clyde said he smelled human, but it was very faint. Do you think Scabbers is an animagus? You know like my dad was. I don't think so because if he was why would he stay in his rat form for so long. Scabbers has been in the family for like ten years. Please respond soon._

_Daniel Holmes_

Daniel then tied it to Errol, and off he flew. Daniel paced around the room impatiently. He then gave up and started to read his potions textbook.

0808080808080808080

Remus sat in his broken down house filled with books and a basement to spend the nights with a full moon. Remus looked out the window remembering his marauder days when he saw Errol flying toward his window. Remembering the bird's age Remus quickly opened the window and the windows next to it. Errol crash-landed into his desk then lifted his leg motioning for Remus to take it. Remus quickly grabbed it and began reading the letter. 'No… that's impossible. Why would someone want to hide since Harry was one that has an animagus form of a rat? ... Peter Pettigrew!! The only part of him they could find was his finger. It fits… too much for a coincidence. What about Sirius? Lily never would make it obvious who the secret keeper was…so that means Sirius was the decoy! James, Lily your deaths will now be avenged and Sirius… I'm sorry. Hold on Harry here I come.' Remus grabbed his wand and apparated to the Burrow.

0808080808080808080

Harry had just finished reading his potions textbook when Remus apparated into the room.

"Where's Scabbers? Answer me!" Remus shouted.

"He should be in Ron's room. Why do you ask? Is he someone you know?" Daniel asked.

"I'll explain later. Don't let that rat escape no matter what," Remus said. Daniel followed Remus down the stairs to Ron's room. Remus quickly opened the door and motioned for Harry to follow. Thankfully Scabbers was in his locked cage, but that did not stop Remus from being cautious. Remus locked the door (magically) and put a shield in the cracks, so Scabbers couldn't escape. Ron woke up and shouted,

"What's going on?"

"Be quiet Ron; I will explain later," Remus answered. Remus grabbed Scabbers and pointed his wand to him.

"Don't hurt him," Ron said.

"It won't hurt him, but if I'm right this rat is Peter Pettigrew." Scabbers bit Remus's hand, and landed on the floor. Remus pointed his wand at Peter and said a spell the boys couldn't hear. A rat faced man slowly appeared in front of them.

"I thought you said Peter Pettigrew was dead?" Daniel said.

"Apparently he's not. Daniel, meet Peter Pettigrew, the man responsible for the deaths of James and Lily Potter." Peter tried to escape, but someone shouted,

"STUPIFY!" Harry yelled. Peter hit the ground with a loud and satisfying thump. Remus and Ron turned around and looked at Daniel, "When can we get a trial for Sirius?"

"I think it would be best if we brought this to Dumbledore's attention first because the Ministry will listen to him before they listen to a werewolf," Remus replied.

"But what if he finds out?" Ron asked.

"He won't because we let him," Daniel replied. "Come on lets go fire call the Headmaster."

0808080808080808080

Albus Dumbledore was having a very nice day except for the fact that Harry Potter was still missing after two years, but other than that a very nice day. Then he got this interesting fire call from Remus. 'Peter Pettigrew is alive and has been in his animagus form for quite some time. I can't believe I let an innocent man go to hell. I'm supposed to be the most powerful wizard in the world, and yet, I am tricked like the rest.' As Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot, Dumbledore had managed to schedule a trial for Sirius at six that evening.

0808080808080808080

"So what do we do now?" Ron asked.

"We wait and make sure Peter doesn't escape," Remus replied.

"What are we going to tell the ministry?" Daniel asked.

"We are going to tell the ministry that we found Peter Pettigrew, and Sirius Black is innocent."

"Yeah, but that's it; how did we find him?" Daniel asked.

"That is for Dumbledore to figure out. We are just innocent citizens watching the ministry make a fool of themselves," Remus replied.

"I need a bit of fresh air, okay?" Daniel asked.

"That's okay, mate, take as long as you need," Ron said. Daniel got up and walked outside.

"_Clyde where are you?"_

"_Over here, Master, what do you need?"_

"_I just need to talk."_

"_Ok, but I might not be the best thing to talk to."_

"_Well, it turns out that Scabbers is Peter Pettigrew, and that he is responsible for the deaths of my parents."_

"_Your life is so interesting, but I bet you're worried that the ministry will find out about your true name."_

"_Yeah, that kinda is a concern."_

"_What I think will happen is that the ministry will be so disgusted that they let an innocent man go to prison, that they will ask only the questions needed to prove he is guilty."_

"_That is a possibility, but it's a risk that I have to take. Thank you Clyde, you've been a great help."_ Harry hissed, and then started walking around the garden.

* * *

A/N- Hey, we're back again. Hopefully being sick will motivate Frozenfan to write more for you guys. Keep the reviews coming 'cause I know that she likes to see 'em.

Well that's all for now.


	15. The Trial

A/N-Frozenfan

Disclaimer- lets see… nope don't own Harry Potter, yet

Yes, I know that last chapter was a bit rushed, but I needed it that way. And if anyone watched the new episode of Doctor Who please tell me if it was good or not. Here's the next chapter, enjoy.

* * *

Even though the trial for Sirius Black was a restricted matter, Dumbledore pulled a few strings to allow Remus and Daniel to watch the trial.

"Today we are gathered here to present new evidence for the trial against Sirius Black." Cornelius Fudge said, "You may bring him in now." A man was dragged in then thrown into a chair that clamped his wrists and ankles. Daniel looked at his godfather, he was a mess. His clothes were ripped and torn, his face full on grief, bruises carefully placed all over his body, and he looked like he was a step away from having his soul sucked out. This was defiantly not the man you would picture when you had heard of the pranks he had pulled.

"Minister, if I may?" Dumbledore asked. Fudge nodded. "Before I present the new evidence, I will ask. Why are there clamps on a man who is possible innocent? Sirius Black has been wasted in Azkaban for years. How can he escape in a room that is warded against apparating and full of wizards to stop him if he takes one wrong step?" No one answered. "Just what I thought," Dumbledore waved his wand and the clamps on Sirius disappeared.

"Thank you," croaked a very weak voice.

"No, my son, I never should have let this happen." Dumbledore said.

"Dumbledore, please present this new evidence of yours," Fudge said a bit annoyed.

"Patience Cornelius, time does not speed up for those who ask it to," Dumbledore said. "This new evidence was found by my friend Remus Lupin." Remus and Daniel started walking down the aisle while everyone else was whispering,

"A werewolf?"

"There better not be a full moon tonight."

"Is that kid a werewolf too?" None of them even noticed the cage they were holding.

"Boy, what is your name?" The Minister asked.

"Daniel," he answered.

"Daniel, do you know that that man is a werewolf?"

"Yeah, I know he's a werewolf. Minister, can ask you something?"

"Yes, you can."

"Is it dark outside?"

"No."

"Is tonight a full moon?"

"No."

"Is he in his current state dangerous?"

"No," Fudge replied defeated.

"Then I have nothing to worry about," Daniel said. Dumbledore smiled, he knew the kid had a lot of spunk, but he didn't know that Daniel would even stand up to the minister.

"Thank you Daniel, but we are here for Sirius not for werewolf rights," Remus said.

"That's right we are here today to present the new evidence to free Sirius Black," Dumbledore said. "This rat inside the cage is not what he seems." Sirius was struggling to stay in the chair. His eyes seemed to be on fire ready to destroy anyone who got in his path. "Sirius, you are right in who you think this rat is. This rat is none other than Peter Pettigrew," Dumbledore said as he took the rat out of the cage. Dumbledore then waved his wand and the rat quickly became the most wanted man in the wizarding world.

"Tie him down and administer veritaserum." Aurors grabbed him and tied him down to the chair that Sirius gladly gave them.

"What is your full name?"

"Peter Pete Pettigrew." (A/N- Sorry I couldn't resist)

"Were you the Secrete Keeper of Lily and James Potter?"

"Yes."

"Did you betray them by telling you-know-who where their house was?"

"Yes."

"What happened when Sirius found you after the Potters were murdered?"

"I yelled that he was the traitor, cut off my finger, blew up the street, and then I changed into a rat to escape."

"Are you an illegal animagus?"

"Yes."

"Give him the antidote; we have all the information we need." The Aurors shoved it down his throat in the most painful way possible. "Sirius Orion Black is innocent and will be given 100,000 galleons for his unfair stay in Azkaban prison. Peter Pete Pettigrew is guilty and will have his soul sucked out in one week. Case closed."

"Wait!!" Sirius Black shouted. "Where is my godson and when can I get custody for him?"

"Err… Well, funny story that is-" Fudge said.

"Where is Harry?" Sirius said with so much force it silenced the room. Sirius looked at Dumbledore and said, "Please don't tell me I failed him along with Lily and James."

"I'm so sorry Sirius this is all my fault. Two years ago-"

"Harry has been missing for two years and I didn't know. What kind of Godfather am I?" Sirius said to himself as he started crying on the floor. Daniel found it harder and harder not to become Harry Potter and run to his godfather. "Where was he?"

"He was at Lily's sister Petunia's place, and they said he just disappeared one night."

"He ran away…" He sobbed, "They probably never told how great his parents were, or how wonderful Quidditch is. I don't deserve to live."

That was too much for Daniel, brown hair and blue eyes were gone and in their place was black hair and those trademark green eyes. Harry ran to his godfather tears also in his eyes. No one had seen where this little boy had come from; they were all focused on the innocent man.

"Harry?" Sirius asked.

"Yes, it's me." Sirius hugged the little boy with all his might.

"If I might interrupt where exactly were you for two years? You could've gotten yourself killed."

"Well, since almost no one knew where I was, it was a lot safer than being at the Dursley's and those wards that you put on the house didn't protect the _hero_ of the wizarding world from being abused," Harry said.

"I'm so sorry," Sirius said.

"Not your fault,"

"Yes it is. If I-"

"Were you given a free trial?"

"No…"

"Then it's not your fault. Anyways, Minister where were we?"

"You were abused?" Fudge said disbelievingly

"Yeah, so are about seventy percent of the purebloods, and if that's all you want to know, bye."

"Stop right there. You still haven't said where you were for the past two years."

"Well, if I told you, it wouldn't be as safe. Minister, before I go would you please tell your Aurors to cancel that tracking spell that they just put on me?"

"Fine, you may go."

* * *

A/N – Well we're back… This one took a while.

Sorry about the wait y'all. We kinda have a lot of projects going on for school.

Anyway please review any prank ideas as always.


	16. The Curtains?

A/N-Frozenfan

Disclaimer- If I can't talk in a British accent how can I be JK

I would like for you to review and say where you would like Harry to live and whether you would like the Sorcerer's/Philosopher's Stone to be in Harry's First Year.

* * *

Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, and Harry Potter left the trial room with Dumbledore close behind.

"Harry, my boy, could you slow down these old legs won't carry me that fast."

"Two things Dumbledore: one I am not _your_ boy and two I prefer the name Daniel. When I introduce myself at least it isn't a dead give away that I survived something my parents didn't."

"Daniel, I assume you don't want me to change the name on the roster."

"You assumed correctly, and remember you can never make me go back to the Dursleys."

"I might have already been too late," Dumbledore said to himself. "Goodbye Tom."

"Sirius, why did he say he might be too late, and why did he call me Tom?"

"I don't know, Daniel. I don't know," Sirius said.

"Wait, I have an idea, to the library!" Remus shouted (cue crazy background music).

"But Moony, I just got out of jail you really want me to go into another one," Sirius whined.

"Fine, you go show Harry how much money he has, get guardianship over him, buy yourself new clothes, you really need some, and while you're at it buy a wand, too."

"Bye Moony, Come on let's go Padfoot," Harry said.

"You know our names," Sirius said.

"Yeah Moony told me all about the Marauders and all the pranks you guys did. Yeah, though the poka-dotted elephant one was my favorite." Sirius laughed for the first time in years.

"Yeah, that was one of my favorites, too, Prongslet," Sirius said. "We better hurry to Gringotts those goblins are awfully picky about their closing time, especially with me."

"Ok, can we ride the motorcycle? Please, it'll be fun."

"How did my motorcycle get here?"

"Remus brought it; he said you used to ride it all the time."

"Yeah, I thought that was destroyed." Sirius looked at his old motorcycle. Not a single scratch was on it, and it looked like it was polished just for him. The both put helmets on and jumped on the motorcycle. Sirius let the engine roar for a while before finally flying in the air.

"Padfoot?"

"Yes, Prongslet,"

"I was wondering if there was a way if you could err; see what your animagus is without becoming one, so I could have my own nickname. Not that I don't like Prongslet, but it's just I don't remember him at all."

"I understand, Daniel. There is a potion that lets you see your animagus. Though, we better let Remus make it; I'm horrible at potions."

"Thanks Padfoot,"

"You're welcome," Sirius said as he descended toward Gringotts. Sirius walked straight to the Bank doors before turning around and saying, "We're here at the largest wizarding Bank in Britain. Don't ask me what the largest one in America is because I have no clue." Then they waltzed into Gringotts liked they owned the place.

"Ahh Lord Black and Mr. Potter, right this way," A goblin said leading them into a soundproof room. "What can I do for you?"

"First, how do you know that's Harry? We just came out of my trial."

"Well, all the staff are able to see through glamour spells, Metamorphmagus, and anything that would make you invisible, inside this building.

"Secondly, I would like no one of Black decent to be able to get into Black accounts without my permission."

"That will be arranged."

"Thirdly, I would like to adopt Harry and show him both Potter and Black vaults."

"You know technically you're not supposed to have single custody of a minor right after you get out of Azkaban."

"Well, if the Ministry isn't nice to me I could always make trouble just for them."

"You do that, sir; I'm sure that none of the goblins would mind," The goblin said with a smirk.

"Thank you, but Harry and I would like to see our vaults now."

"No problem sirs, this way please."

"Have you ever been on one of these carts, Daniel?"

"No, but I heard that they're worse than roller coasters."

"You bet they are, hold on!" Sirius Shouted as the cart began to move. They passed hundreds of passage ways, and Daniel tried to keep track of the way they came in. The cart was too nauseating and too fast to even have a guess on how to get back to the entrance. The cart came to a screeching halt at a vault.

"This way, sirs," the goblin said. They cautiously got out of the cart trying not to puke. "Key please," The goblin took the key and inserted it into a hole in the door. The key hole melted away, and in its place was an indention that was shaped like a hand. "Your hand sir," Sirius placed his hand in the indention; the door opened.

"Daniel, one day all of this will be yours," Sirius said.

"The curtains?"

"No not the curtains all the gold and junk that's in this vault," Sirius said. (A/N- P.S. I don't own Monty Python either.) Far beyond the eye could reach were mountains of gold and other assorted items.

"Wow, I wouldn't like to get lost here. I might never find my way out."

"Nope, my great-grandfather put in signs that magically change when the vault gets bigger, so you'll never get lost."

"Errr, didn't your great-grandfather have better things to than make signs?"

"Well, he was a bit of a nutter. Anyway are you sure you want me to adopt you because you were happy before with the Weasleys'."

"I want you to become part of our family, and we've all heard stories of how great you were. Ok, well Mrs. Weasley and Percy might not like you, but that doesn't matter…"

* * *

A/N – Well this one finally got written. How long has it been? I forgot. Don't worry y'all we aren't going to abandon this but it will probably not be the fastest updated story you read. Well review with your opinions on where Harry will live and about the Sorcerers/Philosophers Stone. See ya next update.

-WDF


	17. Diagon Alley

A/N-Frozenfan

Disclaimer- I Frozenfan take a wizard oath, wait I'm not a wizard how 'bout a muggle oath that I do not own the magical world of Harry Potter

Yeah okay it's been a while since I updated because I got like 3 reviews if you read this fic please review don't care if it's a compliment or flame. Now review.

* * *

Daniel Holmes walked out of the most prestigious bank of Great Britain a new man, well, boy. Though technically, now Daniel Black but Holmes is such a cool last name. The first stop was of course the ice cream shop because ice cream is always the best way to celebrate.

"So Daniel, how'd you come up with Holmes?" Sirius asked.

"Well, there is this muggle book about this detective Sherlock Holmes, so I just picked his last name."

"Is he real?"

"No."

"Now, you have heard about the wondrous game of Quidditch, right?"

"Of course I know about Quidditch. How can you not know about Quidditch and live with the Weasleys?"

"Just making sure, now which store do you want to hit first?"

"I'm thinking we can go to Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions and then just go down the list."

"Yeah, but let's just leave the books to Moony," Sirius and Daniel laughed.

"Fine with me," Remus answered. Daniel and Sirius both turned around to face a smirking Remus.

"Moony, didn't see you there," Sirius said.

"Obviously," Remus scoffed.

"What did you find out at the library?" Daniel asked.

"Can't tell you here; I'll tell you when we get home."

"Have fun in that book shop," Sirius said.

"Ohh, I will-"He took Sirius's half-eaten ice cream "-with your ice cream," Sirius's face immediately fell like if he was a baby and his candy was stolen.

"Meany," Sirius shouted after him.

"Is that the best you can come up with?" Moony shouted back them licking his prize.

"Come on Daniel, to the robe shop we go." They casually walked into the shop.

"Sirius, what are you doing here?" Madam Malkin said with a fiery temper that reminded Daniel of Mrs. Weasley.

"Didn't you hear, after eight years they finally decided to give me a trial, and I'm innocent? Imagine how much easier it would have been if I was given a trial to begin with."

"Well, just because you innocent doesn't mean you can just barge for no reason."

"Oi, I do have a reason. I am taking my godson here shopping for school supplies, and robes just happen to be on the list."

"You may go to the back shop I have another boy there right now," Madam Malkin said to Daniel. "Who in the right mind would make you a godfather?"

"Hey, I was a top notch Auror during the war."

"Yeah, keep telling yourself that." She then followed Daniel to the back of the shop. In the back of the shop a boy with a pale, pointed face was standing on a footstool while a second witch pinned up his long black robes. Madam Malkin stood Harry on a stool next to him, slipped a long robe over his head, and began to pin it to the right length.

"Hello," said the boy, "Hogwarts, too?"

"Yes," said Daniel.

"My father's next door buying me books, and mother's looking at wands. Hopefully I'll get them to buy me a racing broom. I can't see why first years can't have their own brooms. I'm going to smuggle one anyway."

"Yeah me, too, what happened to your old broom?"

"I was trying to do a Wronski Feint and I crashed into a tree. The broom was way beyond repair."

"Yeah, I think I pulled a Wronski Feint once, but that was because it was almost time for dinner, and nothing gets in between me and my dinner." The boys laughed

"Hey, what house do you think you'll be in?" the boy asked.

"I don't know I got a mixture of all the house traits, but if I had to guess I'd say Gryffindor. What house do you think you'll be in?"

"I'm going to be in Slytherin. My family has been in it for generations. Sorry about you being stuck in Gryffindor."

"What's wrong with Gryffindor?"

"They always go head first into situations saved only by luck, and they are so easily tricked."

"And in Slytherin you got pretty much almost every dark wizard."

"Well, they had brilliant minds and were tired of being run by people who were stuck on bravery overdrive."

"I like you." Daniel stuck out his hand, "Daniel Holmes,"

"Draco Malfoy,"

"A pleasure," Daniel said in a silly voice.

"Oh no, the pleasure is all mine," Draco said in an even sillier voice and gave a little bow.

"Ow," Draco yelped, "Watch where you're poking that."

"If you hadn't been moving she wouldn't have poked you." Madam Malkin said in the defense of the witch. Draco straightened up on the stool with a huge pout on his face. Daniel started laughing.

"What are you laughing at?"

"Oh nothing… you," Draco smirked

"Laughing at me are you; wait till I tell my father about this," Draco said jokingly. Both boys laughed.

"Ok dear, your robes are finished," Madam Malkin said.

"Bye Draco, see you at school."

"Bye Daniel," Daniel walked back to the front of the shop where Sirius was 'patiently' waiting. Daniel tossed the robes at his godfather.

"You can carry the robes."

"Hello to you, too." Daniel walked out of the shop then shouted,

"I'd go before Madam Malkin shows up."

"Coming," Sirius said then practically sprinted out the door.

"Hey, Padfoot, you'll never guess who I met back there."

"Umm… let me guess. You met your conscience."

"Ha ha very funny, I was being serious."

"But I'm Sirius."

"Sirius must you do that every time," Remus said.

"Yes, I must. Just like you must walk up behind people and scare them."

"How come you're done so early? I thought you would have stayed about an hour in there?"

"Well, I already had a few in mind."

"A few? You have like an entire bookcase in your arms."

Remus turned to Harry and said, "These are the books the school requires." Remus then dumped less than half of the books into Sirius's arms. "These books are about everything you need to know for your first year that isn't in your school books." He then dumped all but one of the books into Sirius's arms. Sirius promptly fell over because of the stack of books.

"Need help there?" Remus asked.

"No, no. I'm fine, go on with what you were saying," He replied.

"Well, if you insist. This book will give everything you need to know about how to make a potion before you're even in the class room, and it is the only sure way of you passing with Snape as the teacher." Daniel took the book. It had a yellow cover and the title was Potion Making for Dummies. He flipped through the pages; it had detailed diagrams of what to do.

"Thanks Remus," Daniel said.

"Wait. You said Snape was the potions professor." Sirius said.

"Yeah, he is." Remus replied.

"Our Snape, that never washed his hair, that we pranked over a thousand times, is he that guy?"

"Yeah he's had that position for years."

"Sorry Danny-boy, you're doomed."

"Hey, I thought you were supposed to play the role of the supportive godfather."

"Yeah, well, that just went out the window." The three of them went and got the rest of the school supplies one pewter cauldron, one set of crystal phials, one telescope, and one set of brass scales. All that was left was a wand for Ollivanders. They walked up to the narrow, shabby shop. Peeling gold letters over the door read Ollivanders: Makers of Fine Wands since 382 B.C. A single wand lay on a faded purple cushion in the dusty window.

A tinkling bell rang somewhere in the depths of the shop as they stepped inside. It was a tiny place, empty except for a single chair which Remus sat on still laughing at Sirius's attempts to carry all the books. In front of Daniel were thousands of narrow boxes piled neatly up to the ceiling. The very dust and silence in here seemed to tingle with some secret magic. Sirius loudly put the books down still pouting for having to carry them.

"Good evening," said a soft voice. Daniel jumped; Sirius and Remus however didn't even flinch. An old man was standing before them, his wide, pale eyes shining like moons through the gloom of the shop. "Sirius, I've heard of your trial, but who is this young man?"

"This young man is Daniel Holmes soon to be a student at Hogwarts."

"I'll get your wand first then I'll start with him." The old man picked out what seemed to be a random box and gave it to Sirius. "Twelve inches, mahogany with unicorn hair as its core, now give it a wave." Sirius carefully took the wand out of the box and muttered something while waving the wand at Remus. Remus's hair spiked up about six inches and turned the lovely shade of hot pink.

"Thank you Ollivander this wand seems to suit me well." Sirius said trying to hide his laughter.

"Hmmm," said Mr. Ollivander turning to Daniel, "Which is your wand arm?"

"My right arm," Daniel replied.

"Hold out your arm," he said. He measured Daniel from shoulder to finger, wrist to elbow, shoulder to floor and so many other ways Daniel couldn't recall. Each wand Ollivander gave Daniel seemed to have a nasty affect on the store. "I wonder," he said before going to the back of the shop. He came back with a long narrow box. He carefully removed the lid and handed the wand to Daniel. He felt a sudden warmth in his fingers. With a little wave of the wand red and gold sparks flew. "That wand there is holly and phoenix feather, eleven inches." Ollivander then sank into the back of the shop nothing more to say, but thoughts buzzing around in his head.

"Now, what I've been waiting to do," Sirius waved his wand over the pile of books. They immediately shrunk, so he put them in his pocket. "Now, it's time to go home."

"Finally, I thought this day would never end." Harry said. The three of them walked out of the shop and walked to the nearest fireplace to go home.

* * *

A/N-WDF is unable to beta this so I'm updating it anyway so please review…

Well, I'm back. : and with me is the return of the infamous writer, who y'all probably thought fell off the face of the earth. Hopefully for y'all the waits for chapters will not continue to be this sporadic. Review please.


	18. Story Time

A/N-Frozenfan

Disclaimer- insert here a funny way of saying I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER

I still didn't get that many reviews but they inspired me to write more anyway. REVIEW!

* * *

Albus Dumbledore was deep in thought. 'How could Harry, no, Daniel hide right under my nose for over two years? Now the boy will never trust me. He was so mad at me. After all my years, nothing seems to be getting the slightest bit easier, and I keep on making the same mistakes, first Tom now Harry.' Albus knew that Daniel suddenly changed his appearance but how? He walked over to a shallow stone basin with odd carvings around the edge: runes and symbols. Dumbledore drew his wand out of the inside of his robes and placed the tip into his own silvery hair, near his temple. When he took his wand away, hair seemed to be clinging to it, but it was a glistening strand like the ones already in the basin. Dumbledore added this strand into the basin. He then locked the door and struck his face right into the basin.

He saw the enormous courtroom below him. Sirius Black in the worst condition Dumbledore had ever seen him was dragged across the court room floor then thrown into a chair whose shackles immediately closed on the poor soul only to have them opened by the demand of Dumbledore. Then down the aisle came Remus and the boy that Dumbledore admired most at that moment, a boy loyal and brave enough to stand up to the minister of magic because his friend was insulted. Peter Pettigrew, once proclaimed a hero, turned out to be the villain, and Sirius Black had suffered because of him.

Everyone knew what would happen next, the innocent man would finally be free. That man's first thought after he was pronounced innocent was the location of his godson, not that the money they were giving him wasn't enough or to have Peter's life be taken right away but where his godson was. The entire room was silent everyone looking away in shame not wanting to ruin the picture in the man's head of him and his godson happy and finally together.

That man figured it out. He realized the obvious but didn't want to face the facts. He broke down, the only reason that he wanted to survive had been missing for two years. Any man in his place would have done the exact same thing. Dumbledore now looked at where Daniel was standing. He was next to Remus standing in the front of the room. Unfortunately for Dumbledore, the courtroom was too dark for him to see Daniel clearly. Dumbledore saw his appearance change a little but not enough to tell what caused it. The boy then ran to his godfather, and for the first time in years the man was now happy. No one wanted to ruin that moment. The boy and the man stood up and started to walk away with Remus.

The Minister ruined the moment and demanded to know where Daniel had been. That brave boy once again stood up to the minister, and then comforted his godfather making the abuse that he had been given seem like no big deal. That boy then somehow realized a spell had been placed on him and demanded it to be removed. The three of them then left the courtroom without another word leaving everyone speechless. The memory ended there.

Dumbledore straitened up then closed the cabinet on the mysterious basin.

"Fawkes, I seem to be making the worst possible mistakes lately." The phoenix chirped in response trying to cheer up his master. "I guess all we can do is watch and see how this turns out," Dumbledore said petting his beautiful bird.

0808080808080808080

Three figures stumbled out of the Weasley fireplace to meet a family awaiting their return.

"How'd it go? Did you win?" Mrs. Weasley asked at once.

"We won hands down; Sirius got custody over me, and during the trial I kinda er, let them know I was the boy-who-lived," Daniel said, a little ashamed of himself. Mrs. Weasley immediately engulfed him in a hug.

"Sirius Black," Arthur said extending his hand.

"Arthur, long time no see," Sirius said shaking his hand. Arthur then handed Sirius some robes.

"Here are some robes, Remus will show where the shower is, and dinner will be ready soon if you're up to it." Sirius looked back at his godson being bombarded with questions by the Weasley children. Arthur seeing this said, "Don't worry about Daniel. He'll be fine."

"Yeah, thanks for taking care of him when I couldn't," Sirius said with his hand on his shoulder.

"Don't worry about it," Arthur replied. Sirius then followed Remus to the shower, robes in hand.

0808080808080808080

"What did the minister say?" Percy asked.

"What took you so long?" Ginny asked.

"What was Pettigrew's sentence?" Bill asked.

"How many people did you insult?" Ron asked.

"How did you blow your cover?" Charlie asked.

Harry chuckled. "One at a time, you want me to answer those in one order? Fine, stuff, shopping, dementor's kiss, I might have insulted a _few _people, and by accident."

"Daniel, just tell us what happened," Charlie said.

"Fine," Harry said then blew a raspberry at them. "First Sirius was dragged into the room and thrown into a chair. Dumbledore made them remove the clamps thankfully. Then Remus and I start walking down the aisle, and the Minister gets on Remus's case immediately for being a werewolf. I stood up for him and put very clearly that in his current state wasn't dangerous.-"

"-And knowing you, you probably rubbed that in his face," Fred said nudging Ron in the side.

"Well, maybe a little," Daniel replied. Even Percy laughed at that one. "Anyway, we showed them what Peter Pettigrew was, and they decided he was to get a dementor's kiss. Then Sirius broke down because he realized that I was missing. I, then, let my cover slip by running out to him and comforting him with green eyes and black hair."

"How did the Minister react?"

"He gets on my case for dropping out of his world, can you believe that?"

"Yeah, actually I can," Bill replied.

"Well, we don't care about you," Harry said. Bill then put on a fake look of hurt and disbelief, "I'm just joking."

"Right," Bill said, wiping an imaginary tear from his eye.

"Anyway, I make him look stupid again, and the put a tracking spell on me. Of course, I demand it to be removed at once, and then Remus, Sirius, and I went school supply shopping."

Feeling content with the answers Daniel gave them, the Weasley children all went upstairs. Bill and Charlie went to Bill's room to discuss things further, Percy went to his room to shine his prefect badge, again, the twins Ron and Daniel all went to the twin's room, and Ginny went to her room to write a letter to her 'mysterious' pen pal.

"So did anything interesting happen in Diagon Alley?" Fred asked.

"Yeah-" Daniel started to reply.

"-And I'm guessing you," Fred said.

"Met a person and," George said.

"Had an interesting," Fred said.

"Conversation," George finished.

"Which means you talked about Quidditch and got into an argument," Ron added.

"Yes," Daniel said defeated.

"Face it Daniel, we know you too well," Ron said.

"Now who did you have this conversation with?" George asked.

"Draco Malfoy," Daniel said slowly with a grin.

"The youngest heir of the Malfoy line," Ron said.

"One of the first families to turn back after the war," Fred said.

"Yep, the same," Harry replied.

"By the way you're smirking; I can tell you have something in mind," Ron said. A green garden snake slithered out from under the bed and hissed,

"_Must you boys talk so loud? I was trying to get some sleep."_

"_Sorry Clyde," _Daniel hissed back.

"After years of you hissing around us, it still sounds weird," Ron said

"DINNER'S READY," Mrs. Weasley shouted. The boys got to their feet and ran down the stairs.

"_Watch out for me," _Clyde hissed after nearly being trampled,_ "Ohh, what's the use."_ Clyde slithered back under the bed hoping to get a little more sleep.

Sirius was the last one down to the table for he didn't sprint down the stairs. The only chair open was next to Remus and across from Daniel. Dinner began, and Mrs. Weasley put twice as much as everyone else on Sirius's plate to 'fatten him up' she had said. Sirius, however, took this time to tell about a prank they had pulled in their sixth year, and he claimed, a story Remus never told right. The dinner was delicious and soon everyone was full.

After dinner Sirius, Remus, and Daniel went into the spare room that Sirius would be sleeping in.

"So, what did you find out at the library?" Harry asked.

"Newspaper articles, class roles, known Death Eaters," Remus rambled.

"Sorry to interrupt, but you made the impression that you found something out," Sirius said.

"Yes, what we do know is that Dumbledore is disappointed in something named Tom. When Dumbledore went to Hogwarts only two other Toms were there at the same time he was. One ended up working in Gringotts, the other in the Ministry, so we can assume this Tom went to Hogwarts when Dumbledore was Headmaster or a professor."

"What's to say that Dumbledore didn't meet Tom at Hogwarts?" Harry asked.

"When Dumbledore was younger, he stayed at home most of the time to stay by his sick sister, so he didn't really go out and meet people. Then there was a war, and Dumbledore defeated Gindelwald years after it broke out."

"So you're saying he just didn't have time to get a social life?" Sirius asked

"Yes," Remus said a bit annoyed.

"What a loser," Daniel said.

"Daniel, you can't say you have a social life either," Sirius said.

"Yeah, well… neither can you," Daniel shot back.

"Anyway," Remus said, "The only Tom that sticks out is Tom Marvolo Riddle. He was a prefect, he got the Medal for Magical Merit, Tom also got a gold shield-shaped award for Special Services to Hogwarts, and He was Head Boy."

"What's wrong with that? He's just an overachiever." Sirius asked.

"Yes, but that's just it. After he left Hogwarts, Tom began working at Borgin and Burkes."

"You mean that dark magic shop in Knockturn Alley?" Sirius asked.

"Yeah that's the one."

"Are you going to get to the point, I'm kinda tired?" Daniel asked.

"Fine," Remus said. "A few years later Voldemort came to power. Tom Marvolo Riddle is an anagram for I am Lord Voldemort."

"You figured all this out from one quick stop to the library?" Daniel said.

"Nerd," Sirius said.

"Hey I'm the only reason you passed all your classes," Remus responded.

"Well, this feels like a waste of time. The only thing we found out is that Voldemort had a rough childhood like me," Daniel said. He walked out the door towards his bedroom after a brief goodnight. Daniel opened the door to a waiting Ron.

"So what's the big secret?" Ron said quietly.

"Nothing really, just that you-know-who had a rough childhood that Dumbledore was too late to save him from," Daniel replied.

"I thought it would be a bit more dramatic and devastating," Ron said.

"Yeah me too," Daniel replied.

"Goodnight Daniel,"

"Goodnight Ron." Ron went to sleep the second his head hit his pillow. Daniel, however, who was not in his PJs, changed quickly then got in his bed. A man with such a simple name killed and tortured hundreds of people. How would he have been different if the Weasleys never rescued him? Would he have turned out the same way as Riddle? Daniel sought these questions before finally falling asleep.

* * *

A/N –WDF

wow. This is the second update in under a week… after a _long _gap in updates… y'all should review to tell the authoress that her work is appreciated…

-WDF


End file.
